


Panic! Attack At The Disco

by Otakucat123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Singing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakucat123/pseuds/Otakucat123
Summary: Virgil was an antisocial boy who never really had friends, but when he thinks about the drama club presentation from the school assembly, his whole life changes. All of a sudden he's in a club, has new friends, and met the boy he had been crushing over since the moment he saw him. But when a boy who moved to the school from Chicago starts to interfere, everything will begin to crumble apart.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> //This is the first chapter of my new Sanders Sides fanfiction I will be writing. I'm also putting this on Thomas Sanders Amino
> 
>  
> 
> //To clarify, this is a Highschool AU and all of the sides will have different hair colors to better separate them as individuals, anyways, enough reading this crap, enjoy!! ^-^

A loud thump echoed through the house as a figure dropped his backpack behind a wooden chair. The same figure gave a sigh and ran a hand over his face, purple hair appearing dim in the darkness. Gently, he took of his trusty jacket, letting the smooth material slip off of his sharp shoulders. He grasped this jacket so tightly when on campus. It was his safe haven. His home away from home. Kept him isolated. Kept him...relatively safe. Right now he wouldn't worry about that. He was in his room now. 

 

"You got through yet another day, Virgil. Good job. You deserve a bit of a break." He muttered to himself, body aching for a chance to release all of the day's stress.

 

Gently, he placed the skull earbuds into his ears, and gently closed his eyes.

 

_You got two black eyes from loving too hard_

_And a black car that matches your blackest soul_

_I wouldn't change ya, oh oh_

_Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no_

 

As the lyrics filled Virgil's ears, he started to bounce along, slowly loosening up his body to sway and bop along to the beat. 

 

_The neon coast was your sign_

_And the Midwest wind with Pisces rising_

_Wouldn't change ya, oh oh_

_Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, no_

 

Soon his whole body was loosely flailing and bouncing along to the sweet ear caressing that was Brandon Urie's buttery smooth voice. Virgil's brown eyes had closed, and his lips formed sweet lyrics that matched what was playing into his eardrums.

 

_Static palms melt your vibe_

_Midnight whisperings_

 

His hips snapped from side to side along with the trumpets in the background as he neared the chorus.

 

_The black magic of Mulholland Drive_

_Swimming pools under desert skies_

_Drinking white wine in the blushing light_

_Just another LA Devotee_

_Sunsets on the evil eye_

_Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_

_Always on the hunt for a little more time_

_Just another LA Devotee_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another LA Devotee_

 

By this point he was singing to the door, eyelashes fluttering as he opened his creamy brown eyes once more. Virgil's tender lips brushed the white washed wood as he breathed out the next lyrics.

 

_You got bleached out eyes from the valley sand_

_And the black tar palms keep weeping your name_

_I couldn't change ya, oh oh_

_Couldn't ever try to make you see, no_

 

_The high rise lights read your rights_

_And a downtown storm with Aries rising_

_Couldn't change ya, oh oh_

_Couldn't ever try to make you see, no_

 

_Static palms melt your vibe_

_Midnight whisperings_

 

He ran his fingers along the grooves of the wood, as if trying to send tingles down it's spine (If it had those capabilities). It was as if he was trying to seduce the rectangular block of wood that enclosed and protected him from the world. 

 

He imagined it was a certain guy at his school that he saw during assemblies, that was in the drama club after school. Virgil considered joining in that moment...but that would take away from these beautiful dance parties and door seduction practices that he cherished so much. 

 

Perhaps...it would be worth it.

 

He jumped away from the door again as he neared the chorus, mindlessly bouncing and punching the air and spinning. Basically, he was spazzing out.

 

_The black magic of Mulholland Drive_

_Swimming pools under desert skies_

_Drinking white wine in the blushing light_

_Just another LA Devotee_

_Sunsets on the evil eye_

_Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_

_Always on the hunt for a little more time_

_Just another LA Devotee_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another LA Devotee_

 

If he didn't die in embarrassment by having to perform and act in front of other people, he would have already joined. 

 

_LA Devotee_

 

So many eyes on him always made him extremely anxious, and Virgil knew it would be panic attack (at the disco) central if he screwed up performances and things that came along with joining. 

 

_LA Devotee_

 

His mother had been pressuring him to do something after school anyways. The risks seemed worth the reward, right?

 

_LA Devotee_

 

Virgil briefly closed his eyes as he thought about the brown haired boy, how nice it would be to make a friend. He was all alone in that big, terrifying school.

 

_LA Devotee_

 

He was a fool to think Roman would ever look at a lonely loser like him. There was no way someone so popular and eccentric would love an emo nightmare like him. 

 

Still, he had to try.

 

_The black magic of Mulholland Drive_

_Swimming pools under desert skies_

_Drinking white wine in the blushing light_

_Just another LA Devotee_

 

He seemed to have his mind made up by the time he got to the next part. Look out drama club, Virgil is ready to show you what he's made of!!

 

**Even if it kills him.**

 

_Sunsets on the evil eye_

_Invisible to the Hollywood shrine_

_Always on the hunt for a little more time_

_Just another LA Devotee_

 

The purple haired teen snapped as he jumped in place to the lyrics

 

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

 

He kicked the door open, forgetting his previous seducing in favor of a dramatic ending. Maybe he was better suited for this club than he originally assumed.

 

_Just another, just another, uh oh_

 

He jumped forward and slid out into the hallway on his knees at the last lyrics, ripping open the knees on his jeans. The friction from sliding onto the carpet being too much for the already worn fabric to handle.

 

_Just another LA Devotee_

 

As the song ended, a woman's voice called him from downstairs.

 

"Virgil Sanders! Dinner is ready! Although your singing is lovely, you need to stop destroying the house and wash your hands, sweetie!"

 

A loud sigh of disappointment escaped him as he turned off his music on his phone and wrapped up his headphones. He would not complain or give her attitude though, he loved his mother and everything she had done for him. It was just them against the world, him and his momma.

 

"Of course mom, I'll wash my hands and be right down!!"


	2. 2

Virgil watched as his mother poured steaming hot spaghetti onto a plate for him, giving a slight grin. Her food was the best comfort he could really find, and her warm eyes always seemed to smile at him when the world had cursed him. 

 

She smiled at him, but her face turned sour when she saw what he had done to his pants and by extension, his knees. "Virgil, what did I tell you about walking on your knees. Now you ruined your good pants AND you scraped your knees. Now it's gonna get infected and we'll have to buy you a new pair-"

 

"Nah mom, it'll be fine...ripped jeans are totally in right now anyway, and I washed up my scrape before I washed my hands." He added in, forgetting that she wouldn't appreciate being cut off. 

 

Luckily, she just tutted and moved on to put the spare food in the fridge. Her cheeks puffed in frustration as she explained,"Well, when I was your age if you had ripped jeans then the kids at school would think you were poor. Then they would start calling you 'Welfare' and-"

 

Virgil felt a wave of nerves upon hearing her say this, and she heard him make a soft whine of worry upon thinking about the kids at his school doing that to him. His mother decided to not continue on, knowing he had problems with anxiety enough already. She ran her delicate fingers through his dyed hair, sweeping aside his bangs and kissed his forehead. He wrinkled his nose in distaste of his hair being messed with, but let it fade away in favor of a shy smile only he could perfect. "Not that they would do that to you, sweety," The woman comforted.

 

"Thanks mom...they probably would though." The boy whispered, playing with his fingers out of nerves.

 

"Mm, no. You are far too handsome for them to do that to you. Now, eat your 'ghetti before it gets cold."

 

As she sat, they began to eat together. It was silent at first, to let them get some food in before they started talking. The mother spoke first, curious and gentle as she tried to get her son to open up. It was always hard to get Virgil to talk about his day, mainly because he just went through it in autopilot all the time. Just showing up, saying nothing and leaving. It was obvious he didn't have any friends, he would have said something about anyone by now if that were the case. "How was school?"

 

"Same as usual. Boring, lonely." He muttered between bites of his food, fork dancing around the food on the plate out of boredom.

 

She nodded and turned back to her food before he cleared his throat. Her eyes flickered back up to her son, knowing he was trying to get her attention. She would be stupid to not take advantage of this rare moment where Virgil actually wanted to share something. "I...I wanna join drama club at school," Virgil uttered.

 

It was as soft as a whisper when he said it, but uon hearing that, her eyes doubled in size, and he immediately looked away. She grabbed his hand from across the table, squeezing it tightly before saying,"I think that sounds wonderful honey."

 

"Really?" Virgil dared looking up to meet her eyes, which only shone with support and love for her child.

 

"Of course! You'll have fun, get to express yourself, and probably meet some super nice people there too. I love that idea honey...are you sure your anxiety will be able to handle it?"

 

She had asked only because she wanted her son to make sure he could deal with the new pressures this would bring. Although Virgil never would admit it, he was a smart kid under the surface of anxiety and loneliness. "Yeah mom, it's just a club. If it gets too much then...I'll just stop going."

 

"Well, I think that's wonderful, Virgil." 

 

They began eating again, once more in silence. Not uncomfortable or awkward, but respectful. Both were hungry and had a long day with not much to say, so why try to force a conversation?

 

Virgil thought to himself as he ate the food his mother prepared, what if he was a bad actor? What if he appeared too eager to show up and be there with Roman? He felt his muscles starting to twitch before he took a deep breath. He would approach the club casually. Be himself. It wasn't like he was that energetic, only if you played the right song, or he was acting. 

 

Virgil would never tell anyone but he loved acting, the thought of being on stage wasn't something he dreamed of but it still was a hobby. 

 

Not long after his self contemplation, his plate was cleared. He took his now empty dish along with his mother's and put them in the sink. Virgil pulled the handle to dispense warm water, waiting for the temperature to rise before washing all of the dishes. 

 

By the end, he was up to his elbows in dish soap. It was starting to get late, the sun was setting on the horizon and the crickets began to sound outside. His mother kissed his forehead delicately before thanking him for his work. He told her goodnight, knowing that she was headed to her room for a good night's rest. After he washed his hands, he headed to his room himself.

 

Unlike his mother, he had work to do. Virgil wasn't the best student, but he at least tried to complete his homework. He was getting tired midway through his last paper to do, and by the time everything was tucked away in his bag, he could barely keep his eyelids open. He fell into his bed and closed his eyes.

 

Sleeping was a lot easier than normal that night, knowing that the next day after school he would walk into the drama room and join in the wackiest group of kids on campus.


	3. 3

**Virgil stared at the door, hands shaking just a bit.**

 

The final bell of the school day had rung just minutes ago, and as soon as it had, Virgil had made his way to the strange new classroom. His footsteps echoed down the halls as he looked at the room number on the tiny piece of paper. 

 

_Room 206_

 

When he saw the big, bright stars on the door he immediately regretted coming there. His mind was racing as he stared at the stars, hands shaking slowly faster and faster. He didn't belong here. This was a mistake. The purple haired boy began to step away before catching sight of someone dashing down the hall. 

 

It was Roman, who was huffing gently and holding his bag tightly. It was red, with lots of pretty charms and a few star stickers on it. When they met eyes, Roman could tell something was wrong with him. He'd seen this boy in the halls around school, but never introduced himself. Why not? Well, Virgil gave off an aura that screamed 'Stay Away From Me' when he walked through the halls. So he listened. Roman wasn't one who wanted to get hurt, or risk upsetting someone for no good reason.

 

But now, he had to say something. The teacher wouldn't mind them being a little late if it meant he convinced this boy to stay. He held out his braceleted arm to the boy and smiled softly. "Hey there...I'm Roman. Are you gonna join Drama club?"

 

Virgil's eyes widened and he could feel his heart kick into overdrive. Roman. What a beautiful name, what a handsome guy...talking to him. Holding out his hand to him. He couldn't turn and leave now, no matter how loudly his anxiety was screaming at him to run while he still could. Slowly, he took his hand, internally hating himself because his hands were sweaty. "...I-I'm Virgil. But uh...you can just call me Verge."

 

They made unwavering eye contact for a few moments before Roman burst into laughter. Virgil could practically feel his blood pressure rising as he watched the brown haired boy laugh in his face. This was stupid, he should have never- "Cute. Although, I think I'll try to come up with something other than 'Verge', if you don't mind."

 

The anxiety ridden boy shook his head before he knew what he was doing. "I...don't mind. I mean...it's just my name...so..."

 

"Are you gonna head inside? Teach is waiting."

 

Without a word, he nodded, and Roman opened the door. Inside, the teacher a tall purple haired man with glasses was trying to calm down the eccentric, crazy children. There were Disney knickknacks and posters of various plays and musicals splayed about randomly. Virgil had never seen a room so bright and obnoxious. He secretly loved it, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. Not yet at least. The only thing he let slide was a soft smile when he saw the poser for his favorite musical, Dear Evan Hansen. 

 

The room went silent, which scared Virgil and made him look around in confusion. All eyes were on him now. The teacher man gave a big grin and held out his hand,"Hey there, welcome to Drama! I'm your teacher, Mr. Picani. Please, tell the class your name and something interesting about yourself. Nice hair by the way, twins!!"

 

The teen's face turned red as he looked out at all the kids. He met Roman's eyes across the room, who gave him two thumbs up and a smile. He swallowed thickly before stuttering out,"M-My name...is Virgil and...I really like...Panic! At The Disco." 

 

Mr. Picani gave a bright smile,"That was wonderful, Virgil. Have a seat wherever you like." 

 

He decided to take a seat beside Roman, who was excitedly talking to someone who sat behind him. He felt jealousy prickling through him, which he tried to push away. He was sure they were just friends, he didn't even know if the other two were even gay. The boy he was talking to had rainbow dyed hair and glasses, as well as a smile that could light up the room. Upon noticing his presence there, Roman gently pat Virgil's shoulder. "Virgil, this is my best friend, Patton. He's a big sweetheart."

 

"Awww~ You're so sweet, Ro. Nice to meet you Virgil!" Patton said with his signature smile and holding out his hand. 

 

Virgil shook his hand and looked him over. Another boy with brown hair and glasses cleared his throat behind him. He was standing, looking down at Verge with cold and inspecting eyes. He felt a bit intimidated with this guy looming over him. "Um...hi?"

 

He shook Virgil's hand before taking his glasses off of his face and cleaning them. "My name is Logan." 

 

Virgil nodded gently before hearing a giggle behind him. He rainbow haired boy was looking at the expressionless one with eyes of pure adoration. "Oh Logi, don't scare our new friend! He was just looking at me, not checking me out!"

 

Logan's eyes narrowed a bit, and Virgil held up his hands. "I-I wasn't, I swear!"

 

He seemed to believe him, and Patton gave Logan a happy hug,"You're so protective, you big silly." 

 

Roman chimed in, finding the situation amusing. "You don't have to flaunt your happy relationship in front of me every chance you get, Pat."

 

Virgil's face turned pink, heart starting up again. Roman was single? That was good news at least. 

 

"Do you have a significant other, Virgil?"

 

"Huh?" Virgil asked, not knowing who had asked that question, since he was stuck in his little fantasy land.

 

"Are you with anyone?" It was Logan, who seemed not to be the best with social skills. In fact, it was odd he was in such a socially pressured class. 

 

Virgil just shook his head, glancing at Roman for his reaction. All he got was a sympathetic smile. Logan nodded his head a little,"I apologize. I come off as a bit rude sometimes unintentionally. I excel in most fields critical for life except social skills. Which is why I took this class, so I can get better tips for understanding human emotions...or at least, acting like I do."

 

"Funny how the one guy who sucks at reading people is the one with the boyfriend. I wish it were that easy,"Virgil muttered softly.

 

"Same here, Panic! At The Everywhere,"Roman sighed.

 

Before Virgil could do more than frown in response, Mr. Picani rose his voice. "Alright children, let's head into the PAC. We're playing theater games today, so that our newest member can have have an easier time easing into our assignment. But first, I want someone to volunteer to help Virgil understand and catch up to us for the assignment."

 

Roman along with a few other kids raised their hands, but the teacher did not pick him. He chose a teen with an orange beanie, and a heart warming smile. "Joan. Please tell Virgil about our assignment today after theater games."

 

They gave a nod and looked to Virgil, waving. Something about their eyes was unsure, but the purple haired boy could tell they were a good person. 

 

All of the students got up and headed out onto the stage from the side door, Virgil being slower than the others. He looked at everyone else, chatting and joking. On the surface at least, they enjoyed their lives. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but at least it gave him a reason to talk to Roman now. God he was so handsome...

 

He was snapped out of his fantasy when Joan tapped his shoulder. "Hey there...um, just wanted to introduce myself. And uh, just so you know I'm nonbinary so...it would be awesome if you could use they/them pronouns for me."

 

He nodded immediately in response,"O-Of course. No problem at all."

 

"So...why did you join this class?"

 

"I just uh...felt like it, I guess."

 

"Yeah right,"Joan laughed out,"You had a reason."

 

He felt like he was being seen right through, and it made the teen just slightly uncomfortable. "Okay you got me...I uh...secretly like this weird stuff...but...you know, don't go around saying that."

 

They winked,"Your secret is safe with me. Here, let me give you my number in case I don't have enough time after class to talk about everything to you."

 

"Oh...Okay, yeah. Sure."

 

They exchanged numbers quickly before Mr. Picani caught their attention again. Virgil couldn't help but wonder what would happened if this all fell apart, what would happen if Roman found out his true intentions. What would happen if Roman turned out to hate him, and all of these people he had just met turned out to hate him as much as he sometimes hated himself. He closed his eyes, realizing he had started to shake. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself.

 

Not today Verge, not in front of all of these people.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I have edited this like 50 times because of spelling errors and needing more details, as I was in a little bit of a rush to get this out today. I hope you guys enjoy!

The students left the PAC 5 minutes before the after school bus was due to arrive, the room filling with teenagers swinging their backpacks on their shoulders and congregating with their friends. Picani had settled at his desk, adjusting his glasses as he began to grade papers silently to himself. Virgil was surprised when not only the three boys he had just made friends with not even 2 hours ago but Joan as well waited for him. He wasn't used to this attention, or kindness, from people his age. As he slung his backpack onto his shoulder, Joan let his eyes flicker between all of them, before starting to explain to Virgil their project that Mr. Picani had assigned them.

 

"We're doing monologues, as in like, what someone would do when auditioning for a role. So you gotta find a monologue from a play and act it out, it's a little challenging. Picani likes to test us though." He instructed in a caring manner.

 

The eyes of the boy being instructed widened a bit before humming a little,"I'll uh, find one eventually. It can't be that hard can it?"

 

"Pfft, acting is an art, Virgil!" Roman interrupted, seeming very offended by those words. "Acting is a very intricate and difficult skill mastered by only the most talented men and women!!"

 

Virgil gave Roman a look as if he wasn't impacted, despite how much he secretly adored the other, his usually hidden nature to tease started to seep through. "Isn't it just lying about who you are with your words and body language? And then everyone eats it up like it's mom's homemade spaghetti."

 

Roman looked scandalized, turning to Patton, as if looking for someone to back him up. "The nerve of him!!"

 

Patton was just laughing, finding his sense of humor wonderful. "I think he's trying to get a reaction out of you, Ro." 

 

Then the brunette crossed his arms and gave a huff before looking to Virgil, who was chuckling at the sight of his frustration. The purple haired one thought his pouty face was adorable, unable to look away from the other's good looks. The observant Patton and Joan saw the look in his eyes and were able to infer Virgil's true intentions behind joining this club, both thinking it was adorable, in their own minds.

 

"What are you both staring at?" Logan asked, seeing the looks on their faces and not picking up on what was happening.

 

Patton giggled softly, kissing his boyfriend's cheek to soothe his slight annoyance upon not being able to understand,"Don't worry about it too much Lo, I'll tell you later."

 

Virgil raised a brow at them before Joan gave a gentle giggle. "Come on guys, the bus is about to be here soon." 

 

They all left the classroom together, all seeming very satisfied with their day. The wind blew gently across the campus as they stood outside, waiting for the bus. Light pink and yellow flowers covered the field nearby the parking lot, where gym classes met during school hours. The soccer team was there now, cheering and hooting amongst themselves in the distance. As the time got closer to the intended bus arrival time, the purple haired boy could hear light jingling as he stared off at nothing. Virgil's chocolate eyes darted to Roman, since he knew the sound was coming from his direction, and not the soccer team since they were the only other ones making noise out there. Seeing that he was deep in thought and not doing anything, his brows furrowed deeply in confusion. The teen looked around before a small charm on the other's backpack caught his eye, twinkling in an almost a hypnotizing way. It was a chain with a bunch of stars and Virgil couldn't help but be reminded of the stars on the door of the Drama room. Did Roman have anything to do with their placement there, or was it a coincidence? This thought left his mind as soon as it entered as he examined it further. There was one for every color of the rainbow, and while looking at his backpack he saw pins attached to it.

 

His eyes began to sparkle in pure joy at the sight, thinking he was the only one who put pins on their bag. The pins all had different things on them, such as stars, a Shakespeare quote shoved in tiny font onto a larger pin, a rainbow, and much to his delight a Dear Evan Hansen pin. Roman liked his favorite musical enough to have a pin for it on display for everyone at school to see! Before he could open his mouth, he heard the hiss of a bus stopping in front of them. 

 

Virgil was the first to board the bus, anxiety welling up from the sight of all the empty seats. As he shuffled toward the back, he decided on a seat a few seats from the back window. A person cleared his throat, trying to get Virgil to move. Once again it was Roman. He took his backpack that he had subconsciously put in the seat to block others and placed it in his lap. His eyes gazed at the purple and black plaid pattern, and seeing the different pins. He too had a rainbow pin that matched the person now sitting beside him, but had a cloud one and ones from several bands as well (Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and Twenty One Pilots just to name a few). Without him knowing, Roman had noticed these and gave a soft gasp. "Oh my god, we are soooooooooooooooo twining right now, Virgil!" 

 

A nervous smile cracked on his face and glanced away,"Hah, yeah...I guess so." 

 

Patton and Logan had settled in the seat in front of them both, and Joan behind. Patton turned around in the seat, looking between them. "See Ro? I told you the pins were cool!" 

 

"Oh, well, I'm not really that cool-" The anxiety ridden one started to mumble before being cut off by Logan. "I honestly think there is no point to put anything on the outer regions of a backpack. The benefits of personalizing them are infitesimal considering how often people replace them."

 

A loud giggle emmited from his boyfriend, causing him to look over. Once again that look of frustration and confusion flickered on his face before he realized. "Oh my goodness Patton, are you really going to laugh at me right now?"

 

The rainbow haired boy just started laughing harder, hanging on Logan for support. Joan looked at Virgil, and the both of them were completely lost as to why this was funny. Roman saw their expressions and explained,"Once Logan used the word incorrectly and Patton never let's him forget it. He thinks it's the funniest thing on earth." 

 

Patton had calmed down by the time Roman finished speaking and smiled,"Sorry sweetie, I just couldn't help it. But back to what you were saying..." He pulled out his backpack, which had many drawings he made himself in black sharpie on it. It created a large contrast to the light blue bag. "You don't like my backpack?"

 

His face visibly softened and a shadow of a smile came upon his face. "Well, I never said that..."

 

Virgil made a face, having never really been around happy couples in his life. It was odd, yet he couldn't look away. Everything was so new to him. He kept looking as they went back and forth, before suddenly feeling like eyes were on him. The burning sensation of being stared at scared him, but dared not to look back. He tried not to think much of it, since two people besides the couple were around him and could very well be looking at him sometimes. Still, the feeling was almost constant. 

 

Joan was the first to get off the bus, followed by Logan and Roman. Patton happened to live in the same neighborhood as Virgil, and the two were left talking together as they waited to get to their homes. "I saw the way you were looking at Roman today, Virgil."

 

His eyes widened in panic upon hearing this,"What? I um- don't know what..."

 

"Hey it's okay. Your secret is safe with me," Patton winked at him before tossing him a packet of fruit snacks.

 

Virgil caught it, completely lost as to why he was being given this. Patton just whispered, as if anyone was listening to them despite being the only passengers on the bus. "Roman really really really adores fruit snacks. His whole face lights up when he sees them. I don't want to sound evil or anything, but if you give him these, it's a surefire way to at least bribe him to smile your way everyday."

 

He blinked in surprise at the information, letting a smile slip onto his face as he looked at the packet with fondness. "That is literally the cutest thing I have ever heard..."

 

Patton gave a gasp, even though he already knew Virgil liked him. "Aww, are you gonna do it?! Oh, don't tell him I told you about it, he doesn't like people knowing. He says just talking about it makes calories seep into his body." 

 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna try my best. I'll ask mom to buy some."

 

Patton gave another wink as the bus once again hissed to a stop. The two left and thanked the driver. They waved goodbye to one another before heading in their respective directions. Lost in though, Virgil didn't make a sound as he walked home. The day went oh so well, it was crazy. It was such a beautiful day too, it was hard to believe the weather forecast predicted rain for the next day. His hand dug around in his pocket until he found his key and unlocked the door, walking inside. He dropped his bag in his room, similar to the day before. 

 

Unlike before though, Virgil headed for his mother's room. It was smaller than Virgil's, for the kind and loving woman knew her son needed the space more than herself. It was rather plain, just a bed, a modest bookshelf, a desk and some chairs to go along with it.  "Momma?" He called out, noticing her on the bed.

 

"Yes honey?" She said, looking up from the bills that were set in her lap. 

 

"Um...next time we go shopping, can you grab fruit snacks for my lunch?" He asked, voice quiet and expecting a no from her due to their financial situation. 

 

She could tell this made him nervous, as he often did when he saw his mother with their bills in her lap. Virgil always seemed to concern himself with these affairs, rather than letting himself be an oblivious child for the few years he had left. For the most part, Virgil was a very mature person for his age. Her matching chocolate eyes softened his way, knowing he would never ask for something like that unless it meant something to him,"Sure hun, I could do that for you..."

 

A smile came upon his face before he hugged her, and hid away in his room to do his homework. Virgil made sure to spend time researching monologues after doing what felt like was a year's worth of math equations. As he searched and scanned over many websites for ideas, he remembered the image of the Shakespearean quote on the pin of Roman's backpack.

 

And before he knew it, his monologue fell into his lap.


	5. 5

The sounds that came from the flapping gums of hundreds of teenagers had already filled the lunchroom as Virgil walked in, the abnoxious screaming being something he had gotten used to. His eyes were already aiming for his spot by the vending machine where he sat on the floor by himself and ate his lunch in silence, but he was stopped by a familiar face. "Hey Brad Pitiful, where are you going?"

 

The purple haired boy's eyes started sparkling at the sight of him, but when he was called the nickname he frowned a bit. He was confused as to why Roman was calling him these names,"Uh...my lunch spot?"

 

He saw as Roman turned his head and instantly knew where he was headed. Roman frowned before gently grabbing his shoulder and leading him to the table where Patton, Logan and himself sat everyday. Virgil couldn't help but feel a little out of place, like he was barging into their lives. Like a burden, like he didn't belong. He pushed his anxious feelings aside for another time. He glanced away at the table for a moment before looking to them all. "Thank you for letting me sit here."

 

Patton giggled softly at the sight of Virgil being so shy, and was holding Logan's hand under the table. The couple was super cute, even if Virgil hated to admit that to himself,"Well, we want to have lunch with our new friend!! No need to thank us!"

 

Something about the look in Patton's eyes made him seem mischievous, and it concerned Virgil for a split second before he remembered what he had been told on the bus. Fruit snacks, right of course, how could he forget about it after he had burdened his mother like that? Virgil unzipped his lunchbox slowly, not meeting anyone's eyes. It was a plain black one that seemed to match the heavy amounts of black eyeliner on his face that glistened in the light of the lunchroom. When he pulled out the bright blue packaging, he had noticed Roman and Patton had already started up a conversation. He decided to wait until there was a good pausing point to say something about it. It wasn't as if Roman really cared anyway...

 

It wasn't before long that Patton caught on to Virgil waiting, grinning at Roman as he suddenly stood up. He had caught his boyfriend by surprise, who was reading at the table before that moment,"Well, Logan and I are going to get in the lunch line now. We'll finish the story when I get back!!"

 

Logan struggled to follow as an excited Patton dragged him along into the long line of students getting their food, beginning to talk his ear off as per usual. Logan really didn't seem to mind though, he loved hearing Patton talk about happy things, even if they made no sense to him. Now it was just the two of them at the table. Virgil and Roman. The former cleared his throat slightly to get his attention, and then gave an awkward smile his way,"Roman, um...I don't like fruit snacks that much but my mom packs them for me...you want 'em?"

 

Then, Virgil's eyes had been blessed with the most adorable sight in all of the world, Roman's eyes were sparkling with pure joy and he immediately took the offer. He began eating them, feeling as if he were indulging in some vulgar guilty pleasure, even though he adored them beyond reason. "Oh Virgil, I love these!! Just, um, don't tell anyone,"He confessed between bites of the artificial fruity goodness.

 

Virgil nodded immediately, but it wasn't as if he really had anyone to tell. Only Logan (If Patton didn't tell him already, which it seemed like he would have) and Joan, who probably wouldn't care that much. After he finished that thought, Roman gave him a hug. 

 

Virgil felt like his heart stop and the world slow down around them. He was so warm, inviting, comforting, something he prayed for through every panic attack he had ever experienced. The way his gentle fingers just barely grazed his skin as his arms roped them close together. Chest to chest, Virgil closed his eyes for a few fleeting seconds to cherish this. He didn't think he had ever even gotten a hug be someone not related to him, and this feeling something he had never been able to imagine. Nonetheless, he loved every second. "Woah," He whispered, his words being lost in the moment.

 

"Thank you Virgil. You really didn't have to do that...Patton told you I like these, didn't he?" Roman sweetly murmured, seeming to enjoy the contact himself.

 

"Maybe...?" The other teen confessed. 

 

Roman finally pulled away after a few more precious moments, Virgil's face being 5 shades of red darker than he had really wanted. He was so flustered and wished he could go back to being in Roman's arms, even for a few more brief moments. They heard the infamous giggle of their friend returning to the table, still dragging his boyfriend along behind him. The rainbow haired teen gave a smile to them all, and sang out,"Oh I see an empty fruit snack packet~"

 

"Jig's up, Patton, Virgil gave you away," Roman chuckled, as Virgil started to sweat in fear that Patton would get upset at him.

 

He didn't, though. Patton didn't seem to really get angry at most things,"Aww, I just couldn't help but tell him! I want you two to become good friends!!" 

 

Roman just pinched Patton's cheek lightly, as he teased,"You know exactly what you're doing, you jerk~"

 

Patton raised his eyebrows suggestively,"Just trying to help~"

 

Virgil didn't understand what was happening exactly, but didn't think about it too much. He started to eat the things inside of his lunch, not wanting to waste the food inside of the box. His mother had spent a long time at work to pay for this food and he wouldn't dare put that work to waste. Virgil ran through his monologue inside of his head, thinking through every word and phrase as he tried to remember it. Virgil hated to admit it, but he really wanted to do great in this club. It was his secret dream to be up on a stage, singing or dancing or even just acting. He was far too embarrassed. He hoped this class would build up his confidence. He wondered if Roman ever got insecure, since he made it seem that he just oozed confidence all the time. 

 

He felt his shoulder being tapped after a few moments, looking over to Roman, who had tapped his shoulder. "Are you nervous about the drama project?"

 

Virgil knew that if he said yes, Roman would see the scared little kid that he tried to hide away. So he just said,"No."

 

"Hmm, really, you of all people, aren't nervous?" Roman pressed.

 

"It's just a project for an after-school club. It's not like we're being graded." He made himself shrug and take a bite of his sandwich after saying that.

 

Roman, once more, looked scandalized by his words. "What are you even taking this class for if you don't really care about acting?"

 

Virgil met his eyes, seeing he seemed annoyed. He shrank down a bit where he sat,"I just-"

 

"Hey Ro Ro, Virgil, lookie here!!" Patton called, starting to blabber on about this one person at the table beside theirs having a pink kitten lunchbox. 

 

Virgil was grateful for the release of tension, focusing on his food. He was visibly saddened however, and rose to a stand after he finished. His stance was nervous, unsure. He felt like a burden once more,"I-I think I'm gonna go now."

 

Roman had caught on to the fact that he has upset the other. "You don't need to do that, Virgil. It's fine. I tend to get very passionate about theater, and I'm very happy you're in class with us. You have been nothing but kind to us, and I have come off as harsh. Please, stay here."

 

Virgil felt surprise run up his spine as he saw an almost desperate look in his eyes, and he slowly sat back down. "I...have never really had friends before. I dunno what I'm doing."

 

Logan finally decided to speak. "Neither do I, Virgil. But what I have learned from spending time with Patton and Roman, it's that no matter how much you screw up, as long as you apologize, they'll forgive you. Of course there may be exceptions in the future, but at least know that for little things like this, they won't hold a grudge."

 

Surprisingly, he did feel assured, and felt Roman's hand gently touch his shoulder again. "He's right. We all adore you Virgil, even if you seem not to care about acting that much."

 

He gave them all a smile to assure them, and it did. Roman and Patton started to conversate once they felt he was doing better. Something Virgil couldn't let go of, was the fact that Roman didn't let go of his shoulder. 

 

His heart kept pounding with every passing second, feeling that Roman wanted to touch him. It made him feel less gross, not as alone in this big unforgiving world. Even after his snarky comments and horrible nerves, he at least wanted to rest his hand on his shoulder.

 

As he headed to the club room, he felt more confidence within him, ready to show Mr. Picani his monologue, ready to act his heart out...and ready to impress Roman. Maybe then, Roman would see he that he did care, even if he wouldn't let himself admit it.


	6. 6

"This is a great monolouge, Virgil! I really like it, I just am concerned about you being able to pronunciate the language."

 

Virgil felt his body start to shake at the thought of mispronouncing a single word of it in front of Roman. He would never forgive himself. "I...I think I can do it, M-Mr. Picani...this monologue means something to me. I don't think I would let myself screw up."

 

The teacher ruffled his hair, deciding to take his word on it. After all, Virgil looked so motivated, and he didn't want to take that away from him. "Well, you better get practicing kiddo, because we will preform them in a week or so." 

 

At this, Virgil assured him he would get to work and took a seat at his desk. Roman looked him over and smirked as he inquired,"What did you pick for your monologue?"

 

"You're crazy to think I would tell you that." Virgil snorted to the brown haired beauty.

 

Roman looked scandalized once more,"Well, if that's how it must be, then my monologue will remain a secret as well."

 

"Fine."

 

"Fine."

 

Roman had crossed his arms and turned his nose up, and Virgil just sat there looking at him. The brunette turned back around and gave a soft grin,"I can't even get a hint?"

 

Virgil gave a soft chuckle, flashing his rare but genuine smile. "It's a secret for a reason, but I promise you'll like it."

 

"Oh, I'll hold you to that." Roman said with a wink.

 

Joan came up to the two in the middle of their conversation, telling them it was theater games time. Ah, what a joyful and relaxing time it was. Virgil could tell the whole class loved these games, and the entire time he enjoyed himself as well. He just denied so, to make himself look cooler or...whatever. He glanced at the pins on his bags, questioning his choice. He thought it was a fantastic monologue, he just wasn't sure if he was good enough to perform it.

 

After all, it was a Shakespearean masterpiece!! Although deemed cliché by societies cruel use of labels, it was an elegantly written section about pure nonsense as well as vast amounts of wisdom. It was always like that in Williams creations. When he arrived home that day, he poured over every word and syllable. Virgil wanted to ensure he wouldn't mispronounce a single word. That would be absolutely mortifying. Although it was strange for Virgil's room to be so silent, his mother didn't seem to mind much. She had noticed the lovesick look that hung on her son's face after school every day now, which she figured, proved her suspicions.

 

Her son was in love. With whom she had no clue, but she at least hoped he would bring them over for dinner one night. Speaking of dinner, she was making food again, tacos this time. She called him down in mid speech, which was annoying but manageable. He finished off the rest of the speech as he ran down the stairs, his cat socks rustling the floor. 

 

"What are you reading, sweetie?" She had inquired about her son's assignment. 

 

"Oh, my monolouge for my drama club. It's Shakespeare." He responded, in that teenager-y way where he pretends it's not a big deal when it is.

 

"Oh, right! I'm glad you're having fun in the club, sweetie. And that you've made such nice friends." She praised as she laid out their meal. 

 

Virgil had to think for a moment about when he mentioned everyone to his mother, not able to pinpoint when exactly. He figured he did tell her, otherwise she wouldn't know about any of his friends. He wondered just how much he did tell her though.

 

"Their names are Roman, Patton, Logan and Joan." Verge explained to his mother, who listened. 

 

"They sound lovely, Virgil. Is there anyone who you really like?" She asked, her tone being a little teasing.

 

Upon seeing her son's face turn red, she laughed. "Oh come on Virgil, you can tell me."

 

"It's not that easy, momma."

 

"Why not?"

 

He took a deep breath,"Because the person I like is a guy."

 

Virgil's mother barely even blinked, chuckling softly. "Honey, you should know that I love you no matter what. And, that I have always thought love is love regardless."

 

A bit stunned, Virgil looked at the table. He certainly wasn't expecting such a nonchalant response from her. It was kind of surprising. He knew his mother wanted more details though. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

 

"Well...I joined because of Roman. I knew he was a theater nerd...and he's just really great mom..." He let the words cascade out of his mouth as he confessed, heart beating wildly as he imagined the beautiful face in his mind.

 

His mother squealed and gave him a big hug,"Oh sweetie, you should have him over one time! It would be great! I could get some snacks and rent you two a movie...and leave you alone for a b-"

 

"Oh god, no mom..." His face was red hot from embarrassment,"He wouldn't. Don't make it weird, please. He doesn't even know I like him, so...just let me handle it, please."

 

She tutted before moving his hands. "Fine, but you are a very handsome young man who any guy would be lucky to have, sweet heart. And if it turns out he doesn't like you, then you don't need him."

 

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was dead serious. He knew this was a subject she knew well. After his dad walked out, his mother gave herself a week to cry and hate herself. But after that week, she rose to the occasion and took care of her son. Forget Batman and Superman, no, his mother was his favorite super hero. She persevered through everything. She didn't wither and shake and cry in her bed at night like Virgil did. She was the pinnacle of strength. And he knew that if he ever wanted to be a strong, successful person then he would listen to her wisdom.

 

"Yes momma." He said, giving her a gentle hug.

 

After their embrace, she laughed softly. "Now, eat your food so you can practice and show Roman just how good an actor you really are."

 

After dinner, Virgil went over his monologue constantly for the next 4 hours. He wanted to nail it. If he didn't, he would become the laughing stock of the club. (Except, not really) No, he didn't care about anyone else at the moment. Just Roman. He knew that Roman was in love with theater beyond Virgil's comprehension, that much was true. So he figured that if he executed this flawlessly, he could work his way into Roman's heart. 

 

When he went to bed that night, for the first time in his life, he was 100% confident about what he had done.


	7. 7

**MONOLOGUE DAY**

It sent a waves of nervousness through the club room. You could sense it seeping through all of the members, from fidgeting hands to the whines that covered up all of the true nerves. Names were on the board, in a randomly assorted sequence. Virgil's eyes raked the list, finding himself dead last. His heart sank, knowing he would feel so many nerves at being the very last person to go. Watching everyone succeed made his anxiety skyrocket.

 

His cheeks were already a bit stained from the panicking he had done in 6th period when he excused himself to the bathroom. Looking back, he remembered watching the tears fall dismally onto the floor. His eyeliner had smeared big time, and after he had managed to subside his anxiety, he still had to fix his eyeliner before he could leave again. He felt his anxiety ease up a tad when he saw Logan second, no offense to his friend, but he wasn't very expressive. At least that would set the bar low, he thought to himself. Patton was in about the middle of everyone, and Roman was right before himself on the list.

 

He walked over to where his friends were, feeling his nerves kick up again when he realized that Roman would blow him out of the water with his monologue. That was how Roman worked, he was just that wonderful. When he looked to them though, Patton and Logan were trying to console Roman. The brown haired theater geek was stress eating the fruit snacks Virgil had given him at lunch.

 

"Second to last?!" He cried,"Talk about insult to injury!!"

 

"You're not injured," Logan pointed out to the obviously untouched teen.

 

"But my monolouge is going to be so DREADFULLY massacred by my terrible acting skills~"

 

"Hey," Virgil said, gently grabbing his shoulder. "I have seen you do improv during theater game days, and you aren't bad at all."

 

Roman blinked in surprise,"You really, think so? I mean, I thought I was good but Mr. Picani always tells me how I can improve..."

 

Patton gasped softly at the sight of a slight smile tugging at Roman's lips when the purple haired boy responded,"Yes. And that's just because he believes in you."

 

More words would have been exchanged between them if the teacher didn't call for everyone to congregate into the PAC. As the students took their seats, Picani called on the first student to read out their prepared monologue.

 

After hearing that performance, Virgil felt every ounce of confidence from the week previous that he had been building up, escape from his body. They were very good, and now he was going to have to compete with that. Although he had a little bit of hope from Logan being his great but unexpressive self, he could feel in his gut the doom building within him. 

 

Logan was called to stage and he arrived, clearing his throat. He needed no explanation nor introduction, since the monologues were merely for fun in their club, and Mr. Picani knew where their speeches were coming from already.

 

His monolouge was from the play, 1776 by Peter Stone.

 

"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is called a disgrace, that two are called a law firm, and that three or more become a congress. And by God, I have had this Congress. For ten years King George and his Parliament have gulled, cullied, and diddled these Colonies with their illegal taxes -- Stamp Acts, Townshend Acts, Sugar Acts, Tea Acts -- and when we dared stand up like men they stopped our trade, seized our ships, blockaded our ports, burned our towns, and spilled our blood -- and still this Congress won’t grant any of my proposals on Independence even so much as the courtesy of open debate. Good God, what in hell are they waiting for?"

 

At the end, each and every member clapped for him. It seemed as if the students were satisfied and not surprised in the performance whatsoever. Mr. Picani cleared his throat before beginning to speak, "That was really well done, Logan. However, I do think your performance was a bit..."

 

"Flat?" The logically minded boy finished for him,"I am well aware of this. Patton and I were working on my tonal variety together yesterday."

 

Patton shot up from where he was seated in the audience,"Believe it or not, this is after I helped him get more expressive! It's actually really impressive for Logi bear~"

 

Upon seeing Logan's face turn a little pink from the nickname, their teacher gave a soft laugh. "Well, I enjoyed it. I always pegged you for a history lover." He scribbled a few notes on his paper for future activities, before calling up the next student.

 

After seeing Joan and several other kids perform, Virgil felt his anxiety flare up again. Although he loved the monologue dearly and he knew it would catch Roman's attention, he was second guessing everything. He slowly fell deeper and deeper into his little hole of dispair before snapping back to reality. When he had managed to suck himself out of his dismal mindset, it was Patton's turn to step up to the plate.

 

He was performing his monologue from the play Arms and the Man by George Bernard Shaw. He gave a soft giggle before letting the words fall out of his lips.

 

"That’s what you’d have said if you’d seen the first man in the charge today. He did it like an operatic tenor -- a regular handsome fellow, with flashing eyes and lovely moustache, shouting a war cry and charging like Don Quixote at the windmills. We nearly burst with laughter at him; but when the sergeant ran up as white as sheet, and told us they’d sent us the wrong cartridges, and that we couldn’t fire a shot for the next ten minutes, we laughed at the other side of our mouths. I never felt so sick in my life, though I’ve been in one or two very tight places. And I hadn’t even a revolver cartridge -- nothing but chocolate. We’d no bayonets -- nothing. Of course, they just cut us to bits. And there was Don Quixote flourishing like a drum major, thinking he’d done the cleverest thing ever known, whereas he ought to be courtmartialled for it. Of all the fools ever let loose on a field of battle, that man must be the very maddest. He and his regiment simply committed suicide -- only the pistol missed fire, that’s all."

 

Everyone in the room seemed stunned by the dark sense of humor coming from the usually bright and joyous teen.  They seemed completely surprised yet intruiged, the only ones not surprised by this choice were Roman and Logan. The latter was even laughing a little, which was the most emotion Virgil had ever seen him express for anything. Leave it up to Patton to bring a smile to even the most dull of faces.

 

Mr. Picani applauded him. "I love the choice you made Patton, your only critique is that you smiled just a bit too much and it messed with the affect a bit. Dark humor is supposed to feel sinister, even if they try to play it off like nothing."

 

Patton nodded happily,"Of course! You're so right Mr. P!"

 

When he sat down, Logan gave him a gentle hug. The couple had begun to cuddle and coo at each other, only moments before getting lost in each other's eyes. Their cuteness made Virgil sick, but he was stuck having to see it out of the corner of his eye, since he was sitting beside both Patton and Roman. He glanced at the brown haired diva of a boy beside him. He seemed so confident, despite his words earlier. Roman was grossly confident and everyone knew that fact. Yet Virgil saw that nervous excitement in his eyes that showed Roman was in love with what he did. That passion that burned in his eyes made him who he was, and Virgil wanted to only see more of it. He couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from it all, too mesmerized by his display of joy.

 

His anxiety died away, not even watching the remaining people who performed. He just looked at Roman, wishing he could one day have Roman seem that passionate toward himself. The brown haired teen seemed to not even notice his gaze, as they were both lost in their own little worlds. And when Patton had finally stopped being cutesy with his boyfriend, he noticed the direction that Virgil was gazing. It made him warm and fuzzy inside knowing Virgil was Roman's little secret admirer, and he was so wishing that the two would end up in love. 

 

Before either of them knew it, it was Roman's turn. The teen confidently rose to a stand and swayed his hips as he made his way up to the stage, as sassy as ever. He stood for a few moments, taking in the view of the stage, before letting the words flow effortlessly out of his mouth like a river. It was as if he had done this millions of times. 

 

He was performing a monologue from Hamlet by none other than Roman's hero; William Shakespeare.

 

"To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them?

To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd.

To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

The insolence of office and the spurns

That patient merit of the unworthy takes,

When he himself might his quietus make

With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,

To grunt and sweat under a weary life,

But that the dread of something after death, The undiscover'd country from whose bourn

No traveller returns, puzzles the will

And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of?

Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; And thus the native hue of resolution

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pith and moment

With this regard their currents turn awry,

And lose the name of action.

—Soft you now! The fair Ophelia!

Nymph, in thy orisons Be all my sins remember'd."

 

Virgil stood and whistled at the end, clapping harder than everyone else at the performance. His eyes shone with adoration and affection for the other, having been so taken by the performance. By then, even Mr. Picani had seen the way Virgil gazed at the other from across the room, and knew that he was absolutely smitten. It was obvious, and had been to a majority of people for quite some time now. From on the stage, seeing the way he clapped and cheered for him caused a bit of wonder and joy to stir in Roman's heart. He knew Virgil didn't care that much about these things, so to see him so passionate about his performance made him confident about what he had done on that stage. Any small whips of doubt from him had been washed away. He had to admit, it felt nice that the boy who barely tried was so invested in his work.

 

Picani was applauding him also, and once he was done, he clicked his pen rythmnlessly. "You did very well, Roman. And to think you mastered a timeless classic with such hard language in it...very well done, Roman. My only critique is that you remained stagnant the whole time. Hamlet is a very animated young man, especially in this scene. Let the words move you!"

 

Roman nodded immediately, taking his criticism and bowing respectfully. He swayed his hips again as he took his seat, and was congratulated by a now seated Virgil.

 

Now it was Virgil's turn. His anxiety kicked up tenfold, and his heart was beating in his chest. This was the moment. He was certain he would fail, he knew in his mind that he would fail. The world began to feel blurry. Everything began to spin and spiral out of control. The love and the passion he had felt from watching Roman's performance was battling with the impending doom within him. The fighting was making him slightly nauseated. Nevertheless, he was on stage. Everyone's eyes were boring into his soul, and his body began to quiver with uncertainty. He should run. No...no it was much too late now. He took a deep yet unstable breath as he tried to wrangle in his emotions.

 

He felt transformed into Mercutio as he opened his mouth.

 

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you.

She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes

In shape no bigger than an agate stone

On the forefinger of an alderman,

Drawn with a team of little atomies

Over men's noses as they lie asleep;

Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs,

The cover, of the wings of grasshoppers;

Her traces, of the smallest spider web;

Her collars, of the moonshine's wat'ry beams;

Her whip, of cricket's bone; the lash, of film;

Her wagoner, a small grey-coated gnat,

Not half so big as a round little worm

Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid;

Her chariot is an empty hazelnut,

Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,

Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.

And in this state she gallops night by night

Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;

O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight;

O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees;

O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,

Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,

Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are.

Sometimes she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,

And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;

And sometimes comes she with a tithe-pig's tail

Tickling a parson's nose as 'a lies asleep,

Then dreams he of another benefice.

Sometimes she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,

And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,

Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,

Of healths five fathom deep; and then anon

Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,

And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two

And sleeps again. This is that very Mab

That plats the manes of horses in the night

And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,

Which once untangled much misfortune bodes.

This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,

That presses them and learns them first to bear,

Making them women of good carriage.

This is she!"

 

Much like with Patton's performance, the room was in a stunned silence. Not because anyone was surprised or that it was bad, but because Virgil could take such a played out monologue and revitalize it. Give it life. It was if he was born to play the character. He had been moving on all the right beats. The pauses and punches in dialogue were absolutely flawless. The stunned silence was broken by none other than Roman, who rose to a stand and loudly clapped for his friend, much like how Virgil had done the same for him. The eyeliner caked face of the boy burned a little upon having Roman be the one who applauded-what he thought was-a 'horrible' performance. 

 

When everyone started clapping along, he felt a little bit better about it. Even the beginnings of a smile began to tug at his face. "Well done!" His teacher called,"That was phenomenal, Virgil! The only thing I would say is work on not looking at the ground so much. That was the only thing that kept it from being a Broadway worthy performance."

 

Virgil gave a nod silently before walking to his seat, surprised by the huge compliment. Before he could get back into his own head, he felt a zap of joy run up his spine as Roman pulled him into a tight hug. His heart was beating faster than ever before, freaking out from all of the pressure and stress of this club day. That and the fact his crush had just hugged him tighter than his own mother usually did. "My goodness Virgil, that was amazing! I think it might have even been better than mine!!"

 

The purple haired boy felt his mouth fall open in surprise at his words. "N-No way...yours was amazing!"

 

"Yes. It was. But yours was just as amazing, if not more, and you know it takes a lot for me to admit that."

 

All of the anxiety that had been building within his stomach ebbed away at his words, feeling soothed by the other. His touch, his voice, all of it calmed the anxious beast within him. Virgil took a moment to sigh before snuggling into his arms and returning the hug. "Thank you Roman..."

 

What was only a few moments in each other's arms felt like an eternity, the seconds feeling like days. Virgil despised it when he heard their teachers voice calling class over for the day, taking him away from the wondrous feeling of being held in Roman's arms. As he packed up his bag, he felt a familiar hand tap his shoulder. One he had felt not that long ago, holding his neck. He remembered his index finger gently playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. The ones that escaped the dyeing process and were left brown. Remembering the tiny act of affection made his heart jump into his throat. It was Roman, of course. "I have a question for you."

 

That made his euphoric feeling begin to ebb away. "Uh...yeah? What is it?"

 

"Well, I was talking to Patton and Logan, and we were wondering if we could all hang out at your house together, this weekend." Roman had a bit of a smile as he asked, a soft sort of smile that melted Virgil's heart like butter. 

 

The sort of smile that teased at affection, but caused you to wonder if it was intentional. A small bit of teeth shining through those perfect lips of his.

 

He was so helplessly obsessed. How could the poor boy ever refuse his offer?

 

 "S-Sure, I just gotta ask my mom and...I'll text you and let you know," He managed out, still staring at the temple that was his smile.

 

"Great!" Roman exclaimed, hugging him once more. It was much more fleeting than the one before, and this time, no little neck hairs were toyed with. "Now, let's go wait for the bus, Mercutio~" 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his teasing, before meeting him where the bus stopped. Once again he heard those beautiful little stars on his chain jingle.

 

 

Never before today had he found someone that could throw all of his anxiety away just with one hug.


	8. 8

Virgil woke up bright and early that morning, combing his slightly fading purple hair and applying a fresh layer of eyeliner underneath his eyelids. Despite his chipperness, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head. Something about the air felt off. He was sure it was just his anxiety crippling him again, but he shoved it aside. Roman was going to be in his HOUSE today. He never thought he would even get words to come out of his mouth so he could even introduce himself to the beautiful theater nerd.

 

And there he was now, able to maintain the beginnings of a smile as he stared out his window. Just waiting for his friends to arrive at the door. His mother was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for everyone. She was humming a soft tune to herself, brown eyes shining with excitement. This was the happiest she had probably ever seen Virgil before, and she thanked the world for this. They had struggled so hard, and now it seemed the world was finally giving them a break.

 

A girly man scream escaped the teenage boys lips as he watched Roman walk up to the door, hips lightly swaying and a big grin on his face. He was texting someone, that was as much as he could see. Virgil just assumed it was Patton to ease the taunting feeling that tried to devour him. He opened the door, and when they met eyes, it took everything for Virgil not to melt. The brown haired boy gave him a hug before being lead inside. "Ah, your house is so cute Virgil!"

 

His face turned a little red,"No...it's j-just a house...not cute..."

 

Roman rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, you are in so much denial~" 

 

Soon Patton and Logan approached, and Virgil rushed to let them in. The only problem with that is Roman ventured into the kitchen, to meet Virgil's mother's eyes. She held out her hand professionally, but gave away her cheery disposition with a big grin. "Hello there! I'm Virgil's mother. You must be Roman!"

 

Roman shook her hand and returned a smile. "That's me! A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

 

"I've heard so much about you, mister Roman. You're even more of a blessing than Virgil says-"

 

"Mom!!" Virgil cut her off, red faced. He played it off like he was just trying to catch her attention. "This is Patton, and that's Logan. They're my two other friends, and they're a couple." 

 

The woman introduced herself to the both of them, before ushering the boys to sit at the dining room table. Soon, they each had a sandwich in hand, and thanked the kind woman before she disappeared into her room. Roman had finished his sandwich first, eyes glued to his phone. It made Virgil a little jealous, and he couldn't assure himself it was just Patton because his phone wasn't out.

 

And Roman's good friend noticed his behavior, so he questioned it so Virgil didn't have to. "Who are you talking to, Ro?"

 

He looked up to the other's with a look of pure excitement. "Well, I met a guy in my English class who just recently moved here. He enjoys theater, like us, so he'll be joining the drama club! He's such a flatterer~"

 

Logan raised a brow,"Really?" He glanced at Virgil, it being clear that the both of them didn't seem enthusiastic about this 'flatterer', Virgil seeming more upset than the other. "What's his name?"

 

"Oh...well, he wouldn't tell me. He's a bit shy about it...and half of his face is reptilian so I am not pushing him too hard on it. But he told me to call him Deceit." Roman said, seeming to notice their negative tone. 

 

"So, you're hanging out with a guy who won't even tell you his real name, and he's flirting with you? Doesn't that seem fishy to you?" Virgil said, narrowing his eyes slowly. On the inside however, the dread that had been following him had now consumed his insides. This Deceit guy, whoever he was, seemed to have Roman smitten. He started bouncing his leg under table, to try to work off the nervous energy inside of him. He didn't want to make a scene, more than he already was.

 

Roman seemed taken aback,"Wow. I didn't expect you to be so judgemental, Virgil. If it were you, I don't think either of you would be acting this way. He's just a bit shy, and yes, his name is a little odd...and yes, he may be a very complimentary person..." He looked between all of them. "But I think he's just a bit nervous, and is trying to make friends any way he knows how."

 

Patton hummed a tad. "Let's give him a chance guys. You never know what he could be like." 

 

Logan seemed to relax a bit upon hearing his boyfriend's words, but Virgil felt the opposite. The purple haired boy let his hair fall over his eyes more than usual. "I'll be back in a bit, I gotta use the bathroom."

 

Roman continued to talk about his new friend, like his fondness for black and yellow, and that he had a unique perspectives about theater classics. If he had heard that, Virgil would have been glad that he stormed off. But as he closed the door behind him, he felt his whole body begin to shake uncontrollably. 

 

Tears dropped into the tiled floor, staining his face black from his eyeliner. After his legs gave out underneath him, he sobbed quietly. If anyone saw him, he would have looked so weak. He was in a fetal position, crying harder with time. Roman had become his whole life. He had gotten much too attached to him for his own good, he would have said he was in love with him. He felt stupid, his fingers dug into his arms and he took in a sharp gasp. He could see it now, he could see Roman falling in love with this guy. And he could be a good guy, he could be Superman for all he cared, but that was his Roman. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He would just let Roman down. Just like he let his dad down. Like he let everyone down. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. He quickly got up and fixed himself, washing up his face and reapplying eyeliner. When he opened the door, he saw Patton. He could tell by the look on his face that he knew Virgil was crying in there. "I'm really sorry, Virgil."

 

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?" Virgil asked, voice shaking along with his body still.

 

"Well...I thought Roman liked you."

 

"Yeah well, so did I. And that was a stupid thing to think, so the only person I'm mad at is me." His voice had a bit of an edge.

 

The other adjusted his glasses a bit,"It wasn't stupid. Virgil, being in love is a great thing. It's a wonderful thing, it just doesn't feel wonderful all the time."

 

"You have no idea what it feels like, Patton." He said, looking at the ground and grinding his teeth. "No idea what it feels like to hurt like this."

 

He scoffed a little,"No, you have no idea." He closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Before Logan, I was infatuated with this guy...he was attractive and amazingly fun to be around...but it was a relationship never meant to last. The only part that was good about it was that he thought I was too ugly to kiss, so I got to save all of my firsts for Logan. Look at me Virgil."

 

Virgil dared to meet his eyes before Patton pulled him into a tight hug. Then the rainbow haired kid whispered,"It's gonna be okay. This guy could just be scared and reverting to flattery to try to help Roman become friends with him. He is really different, Virgil. Who knows?"

 

He just nodded slowly in agreement, pulling away. "I'm really sorry, Patton."

 

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go back out there and have a good time. Your crush is in your house, you can't sit here and cry the whole time." He grinned gently and grabbed his arm. 

 

He lead Virgil back out, and Roman looked at them with a smile. He didn't seem to notice he had hurt Virgil's feelings. Logan knew, and cleared his throat. "Well, may we see your room, Virgil?"

 

The purple haired teen just nodded, leading them to his room. On the inside, there were black walls, Nightmare Before Christmas merch, and many different posters, ranging from musicals to slasher films to rock bands. "Wow..." All three of his friends said at the same time. 

 

Virgil let his gaze linger or the ground,"I know, it's kinda dumb..."

 

"What?! Virgil this room is so...unique and cute, like you!" Roman squealed, flopping back on the bed. 

 

Virgil blinked in surprise, glancing at Patton. Patton gave him a grin before seeing Virgil sit at the end of the bed. Logan sat on one of the beanbags and pulled his boyfriend down to sit on his lap, gently. Patton cuddled into the other, smiling softly. Virgil turned on a horror movie for them, deciding on Nightmare On Elm Street. When he sat back onto the bed, he saw Roman texting Deceit again. He gave a heavy sigh, looking at the screen to hide his displeasure. 

 

This time, the brunette noticed, and frowned gently. "I think he's a good guy...please give him a chance."

 

Virgil sighed gently, looking away gently,"I trust you. I can't promise I'll like him right away...but I'll try." 

 

The former grinned widely at him, and gently grabbed Virgil's hand,"Thank you so much..."

 

After that, they watched the movie together, Roman never moved their hands. Virgil felt so confused, still convinced that he wasn't the one Roman wanted. It was toward the end when Roman realized their hands were still touching, and was surprised at himself. He had wanted to like Deceit, since he was so used to just being the eccentric gay friend. No one actually liked him romantically, as far as he knew. Did Virgil have feelings for him? He began to wonder, but ultimately dismissed it, thinking that Virgil just didn't realize that it happened.

 

Roman then squeezed his hand tighter, causing Virgil to look back. Virgil's face was a bit pink,"Roman what...?"

 

Roman scooted closer,"Virgil, if you're afraid of losing me...you shouldn't be worried. I don't want to lose you, you're an amazing actor and a good friend. Sometimes you act like a Brad Pitiful, but that's just who you are. And I admire you as a person. Deceit won't change that." 

 

Virgil gave an adorably shy smile, giving Roman a hug from their spots on the bed. "Alright. I believe you. Thank you." 

 

After the movie, they played some board games and got some snacks. When the sun began to set, they settled for bed. Virgil laid in his bed and got blow up beds for the others to sleep on. That night, Virgil curled in on himself, closing his eyes and wishing that Roman would eventually see how he felt. He had tried to tell him how he felt that whole day, but the words just died in his throat. He was too scared, and knew he was inferior compared to Roman. He felt like he didn't deserve such a good friend, and to potentially scaring him away with his feelings killed him inside.

 

But he was going to regret waiting, he just knew it.


	9. 9

Searing pain ran through his heart as Virgil sat at the lunch table. It was his first time meeting 'Deceit' but he already knew that he couldn't stand him. That stupid smile on his half scaly face. How did he even look that way anyway? His thoughts were interrupted when Roman saw him sit down. He forged a smile just in time for Roman's own dazzling smile to come his way,"Virgil! I'm so happy you made it. Deceit, this is Virgil, and Virgil, this is Deceit." 

 

The lizard faced man held out his hand, his hair being a faded purple color, showing he died it once or twice but didn't really keep up with it. His one yellow eye gleamed dangerously into Virgil's soul, able to sense his desires and dreams just by the way that he worriedly glanced at Roman. Too easy, he thought. "Hello Virgil, such a pleasure to meet you. Roman was telling me all about you..."

 

"Wait, really?" Virgil asked, looking to Roman wide eyed. 

 

Roman gave the other a sheepish grin,"Well, I was telling him a little bit, I wouldn't say all..."

 

Deceit tapped the table a bit in response,"I need to go grab food now. It looks like the line is getting short."

 

Virgil glanced at the lunch line, seeing it was still long despite the other's words. He watched his cape flutter around him, like an umbrella for his shoulders. He held his head high, his one yellow eye looked straight ahead. The steely confidence was something that wasn't expected from someone who had a half scaly face. Virgil longed for the ability to flirt with Roman at the drop of a hat, but his nerves always got the better of him. Now that he was thinking about the face though, he tried to shove his woes aside and ask,"Why does he have half of his face like that?"

 

Roman hummed a soft bit, trying to recall it in his mind. "Oh! He said that he was experimented on my his twisted, scientist father growing up."

 

"Wow..." He murmured--despite his best interests--feeling a little bad for him. "That sucks..."

 

"I know!!" Roman exclaimed, pouting slightly,"Poor thing..."

 

Virgil saw the look in his eyes and felt his gaze hit the table. He only remembered Patton and Logan were there when Logan cleared his throat. "You would think it would have gotten on the news, if his father was a wackjob scientist."

 

"Maybe not,"Roman retorted,"No one could have ever found out. And besides, I don't think he would lie about that."

 

It was clear the brunette was getting annoyed by their lack of trust in their new friend, and Virgil just took a deep breath. If he wanted Roman to be happy, he would have to pretend to trust this guy. As he came to this conclusion, his eyes settled on the boy who returned to their lunch table. He refused to remove his gloves, eating his lunch with them on. Virgil felt his spine shudder as he looked at his yellow eye, and tried to push aside his jealousy when he realized how close together Deceit and Roman were sitting. If he were going to pretend to like this stranger, he might as well get to know him. "So...uh, Deceit, where are you from?"

 

The other looked surprised to be addressed by the eyeliner lover, since he knew that he wasn't fond of him. It was that obvious. "Chicago. Or as I like to call it, Piece Of Shit-cago."

 

Everyone, including Roman, was taken aback, and Logan quickly covered Patton's 'innocent' ears. Virgil gave a whistle, finding his immediate use of language a little overdramatic. Even in a group of theatre kids. "Okay...guessing you're glad you moved here then?"

 

"No, I miss it so much, which is why I so affectionately named it,"He scoffed, voice dripping in sarcasm.

 

Logan let go of Patton's ears and gave a slight hum,"Is it because you were experimented on by your father there?"

 

Deceit bit into the apple in his lunch and simply shook his head. They decided not to question further, since most were eating by now and they were getting nowhere in finding out his backstory. It was when Virgil look down to his lunch bag when he remembered the exchange he had to make. 

 

"Hey Roman," He called, catching the other's attention before handing him the package of fruit snacks he gave to him daily. 

 

Roman's eyes sparkled in delight as he ate, not even noticing as Deceit gave a look to Virgil. The latter gave him a face filled with arrogance, which was further solidified when Roman exclaimed,"I have been waiting for these all day! Thank you so much, Virgil."

 

"Anything for you, Ro."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Virgil made his way to Drama club later that day, he found himself falling backward right as he went to open the door. The world was in slow motion, everything was quiet. As he fell, he noticed the devious black and yellow wearing, best friend hogging, devious, lizard faced boy laughing. At him. It was so blatant, now. Virgil had been pushed, by none other than Deceit himself. The impact of the fall was lightened by his backpack, as it was the first thing to hit the floor, and thank God for the carpeted hallway, but he still hit his head. A soft, dull ache rang through his head, and he struggled up to a stand, noticing one of his pins had fallen off of his bag. He fixed it, and when he turned to see if his attacker was still there, there was nothing. 

 

As he walked into the room and saw him again, frustration, embarrassment, and anxiety bubbled together in his stomach, causing him to bite his lip. He took his usual seat beside Roman, who had defended it from the other students. (This was a usual occurance) Once their teacher saw everyone was in place, he snapped his fingers to catch their attention.

 

"This week, we will be doing partner scenes. You may do any scene of your choosing, but the catch is that I will be assigning your partners. To keep up with the tree of most recent member being helped by the second most recent, Virgil and Mr. Deceit here will be our first pair." He announced. 

 

As he dared to look over, the bully himself was grinning in a vile manner toward him. The eyeliner caked face of the former boy began to morph into worry. He was going to be paired with the worst possible partner on earth. The words of the other partners didn't even register. In one ear out the other.

 

"...Patton and Logan..."

 

He stopped his anxious shaking by tapping his foot under the desk. 

 

"Roman..."

 

Taptaptaptaptap

Taptaptaptaptap

Taptaptaptaptap

 

"...and Joan..."

 

Taptaptaptaptap

Taptaptaptaptap

Taptaptaptaptap

 

As more words swam through his head and then just swam out, the only thing that stuck was that he had to work with the very same person who pushed him in the hallway not even half an hour ago. People started to congregate to the door leading out to the PAC, so Virgil followed suit. Before he knew it, Deceit had linked their arms together and gave him a wide, grinch-like smirk. "So, partner, I had a few ideas for our big project together."

 

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you, and it's clear you like Roman...if you want to flirt with him and slowly make everyone else hate me, fine. But if you ever push me or anyone else again, I'll find a way to out you to everyone, including Roman." Virgil said, a light snarl in his voice.

 

The bowler batted guy pretended to look aghast. "Well, I don't remember pushing you but I'll make sure I never do it. You're so big and scary, I just am so intimidated~"

 

Virgil felt his hand ball up into a fist, the urge to punch him growing with every passing second. It was when he said the next thing that got him to make his hands go back to unclinched, and somewhat relaxed. "I say we do the battle scene between Tybalt and Mercutio, from Romeo and Juliet. Roman has told me all about your performance of the Queen Mab speech, so you'll be the one who dies. The only problem is that we don't have a Romeo to jump in-"

 

The teacher had been passing by right at that point, and Mr. Picani smiled brightly at their idea. He began to think pairing the two together was a great idea. "Well, you can modify the scene, for the sake of the project, boys. Just make sure not to actually stab each other."

 

"We'll use props of course. Don't worry, I'll bring them,"Virgil jumped in, definitely not trusting Deceit enough to be convinced he wouldn't do something two faced when it came to 'sharp weapons'.

 

"Looks like I'll leave you too it,"The teacher said, painfully oblivious to the fact that this performance would be be more real than anyone could ever realize.

 

They worked on this project together for the next 7 after-school days. Virgil made the props with Roman after school, forcing himself to enjoy the fact that they were alone together. That, and he hadn't mentioned much about Deceit the entire time, not that it would last very long. "Why this scene?"

 

"Huh?" Virgil asked, having been focused on taping the end of the fake swords they bought, just as a precaution. 

 

"Why Tybalt and Mercutio's fighting scene? Isn't that a bit...agressive?" Roman said, concerned that Virgil had picked this due to something other than the dynamic of comedy tragedy Romeo and Juliet is known for. 

 

"Yeah but...it's intentional." Virgil said, hoping that was enough to explain it away.

 

The brunette nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "Good. I just don't want anyone to get their feelings hurt. I really enjoy being friends with both of you, and I don't want to choose between you."

 

A sting settled in Virgil's heart then, thinking that Roman already had. He bit his tongue though. Arguing with him would certainly make everything worse. "He picked the scene, so...take it up with him." Not like he would give Roman a straight answer, he thought bitterly.

 

"Mm, I will. He wanted to meet up with me at the karaoke bar tomorrow..." Roman hinted, glancing at Virgil.

 

"Oh?" He inquired, trying to hide the hurt in his gaze. Virgil was 'focused' on taping the sword.

 

"I was hoping everyone else would come with us. I wanna hear you sing, Virgil." A certain tone was in his voice, something there that wasn't there before. Something the purple haired boy couldn't recognize.

 

"Me? My voice?" Virgil squeaked out, face turning slightly red at the thought of cracking under the pressure.

 

"Yes." He responded, all smiles. "I have wanted to know what your singing voice sounds like ever since we met at the drama club door."

 

Anxiety started to bubble within him once again, knowing he would easily choke in front of Roman. But he also knew he might lose his chance with him forever. He thought it over, silently applying tape on the end of the sword as he thought it over. Deceit could be a much better singer than him, and win Roman over. Should he risk it? As he closed his eyes, he reached his decision. 

 

"I'll meet you guys there."

 

"Good," Roman chuckled out, amused by how seriously he was taking it. For all he knew, it was just a hang out between friends. "Wear something nice, okay?"

 

Virgil gave an affirmed nod. "Alright...um, hey Roman?"

 

"Yes?" He inquired, having finished the other sword.

 

"Do you...like him?"

 

The other's face turned kind of pink at the question. "Who, Deceit?"

 

"Who else?" The purple haired teen inquired.

 

He pretended to consider it for a moment,"He's really sweet, and seems to really care. But no."

 

Virgil gave a sigh of relief, face a bit pink when he realized how loud he sighed. He glanced up at Roman, who was staring at him. He began to sweat slightly at what he might say, but prompted him to speak his mind. "What?"

 

Roman seemed a bit stunned, but eventually found his words (something uncommon for the loud, open book like boy).

 

"How did you know I'm gay?"


	10. 10

The bright flashing multicolored lights attacked Virgil's eyes as he walked into the karaoke bar, as he promised Roman he would. He scanned the building, only spotting his friends when his rainbow haired friend was waving at him violently from his seat. Dashing over, Virgil took a seat on the other side of Roman from Deceit. "So pleased you could make it, partner," The reptilian boy hissed.

 

"The pleasure's all mine, partner." He retorted.

 

No one seemed to put much weight on their icey greeting, much to the relief of both sides. Roman looked so excited, a million songs buzzing in his head to sing, oh which one to pick, he pondered. Patton was set on a song, though the pair had been awfully quiet this time. That wasn't unusual behavior for Logan, but Patton was usually never this quiet. Was there trouble in paradise? They didn't seem upset at each other. No no, it looked like Patton was comforting Logan, sitting in the latter's lap and gently petting his hair. It was peculiar, yes, but even Deceit knew better than to intrude on their privacy (as surprising as that was). 

 

Virgil didn't have time to think about it too hard, since Roman had grabbed his shoulders and turned him to fully face him. "Virgil, this is going to be wonderful! Have you picked the song you want to sing yet?"

 

The purple haired boy glanced away for a moment, his stomach turning now at the idea of everyone finding his choice ridiculous. "Well...it's from a musical-"

 

"Oh my GOODNESS!! Which one is it?! Rent? Lost In Yonkers? Newsies? Hamilton? Dear Evan Hansen? Be More Chill? Heathers? In The Heights?" Then Roman gasped,"The LITTLE MERMAI-"

 

"Actually," Virgil cut in before he could shout any more,"It's from uh...Shrek. Shrek The Musical."

 

From the other side of the duo, Deceit began to laugh. "What?!"

 

This caused the brunette to scold him. "Now now, don't make fun of him. Virgil has extremely good taste. I trust he did it for a reason."

 

"Yeah, I did," Virgil muttered, confidence shot by Deceit's laughter,"The music from it is actually really really good...and I had to modify some of the lyrics to fit my situation a bit better. So uh...yeah."

 

Just then, the woman who had been singing I Wanna Dance With Somebody passionately had finished her song, leaving it free for any new takers. Virgil rushed over, heart pounding with uncertainty in his chest. He input his song, hooking up the equipment to his phone. Then, he let his lips gently flow out with the words of the song.

 

_Princey... I..._

 

He bit his lip, hesitating as he was supposed to.

 

_How's it going first of all?_

 

_Good?_

 

_Uh, it's good for me too._

 

_I'm okay_

 

_I picked this flower_

 

_Right over there_

 

_Is where it grew_

 

_And I don't really like it_

 

_But it made me think of you_

 

_Because it's pretty_

 

_Is what I'm trying to say_

 

_And you are also pretty_

 

_But I like you anyway_

 

"What the hell," Deceit said, facepalming.

 

_So please accept this flower_

 

_With its petals and a stem_

 

_Which represent my feelings_

 

_And tells you how..._

 

"Oh man I'm in trouble," Virgil muttered under his breath. He looked Roman straight in the eyes as he sang the next section.

 

_When words fail_

 

_What will I do?_

 

_When words fail_

 

_How will he know how I feel?_

 

_When words fail_

 

_Will I fail too?_

 

Roman glanced back at Patton and Logan, very clearly finding the performance adorable and thinking he was an exquisite singer. "Oh my goodness, I wasn't taking him seriously, but the way he sings this song is so pretty!!"

 

_Hello fair prince_

 

_Oh look the moon_

 

_Is out tonight_

 

_You remind me of that moon_

 

_Because it's big and bright_

 

_And by big I don't mean chubby_

 

_Obviously you're not fat_

 

_But your personality is biggish_

 

_Is what I meant by that_

 

_Sorry 'bout that fat thing,_

 

_I'm on the hefty side myself_

 

_I have to blame the gene pool_

 

_Which reminds me of-_

 

"Oh where I am going with this?" The singing boy looked to Patton, who gave him two thumbs up in encouragement. He smiled at the praise, and kept looking into Roman's eyes, who was oblivious about who Virgil was singing to.

 

_When words fail_

 

_What will I do?_

 

Even Deceit was starting to like the song at this point. It fit Virgil's personality so well. Pretending to be confident, yet unsure.

 

_When words fail_

 

_How will he know how I feel?_

 

Sorrowful despite the comedy element to the verses.

 

_When words fail_

 

_Will I fail too?_

 

The doomsday prepper attitude, the slight hint of self deprication. Hopelessness, yet desperation.

 

_Do I have a snowball's chance?_

 

_Are my prospects just too grim?_

 

_I spent my life stuck in the mud_

 

_Now I'm crawling out on a limb_

 

_If words fail_

 

_He'll know what I mean_

 

_If words fail_

 

_He'll just take my hand_

 

_He sees me like no one else has_

 

He also knew Roman had no idea the song was about him. The poor, handsome man was so oblivious to the fact that he was the subject of the song. Of his affections, even. The reason why Roman didn't know alluded him. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know why, though.

 

_If words fail_

 

_He'll understand_

 

_He'll understand_

 

Virgil had closed his eyes then, taking a breath. He expected everyone to laugh, but he heard clapping erupt from all corners of the building. Roman had walked up to the stand, clapping and helping him put everything away. "Oh my goodness Virgil, you are a beautiful singer!!" The brunette exclaimed. 

 

"Not really," Virgil responded, face turning a little pink. "I just...I dunno."

 

"Your words are failing Virgil~"

 

"Exactly why I sang the song," He said a little bit too truthfully to the other.

 

His heart was racing with anxiety as he tried to calm down after all the singing. The look in Roman's eyes made his heart flutter with hope that maybe somehow, things would be okay. His hopes would be immediately crushed when Deceit came into view, giving a wide, evil smirk. "Cute song, partner," He teased before closing his eyes.

 

"I bet you can't do any better." Virgil challenged, a bit of resentment glittering in his brown eyes.

 

"Oh, I can't. But, I'll try my hardest~" The yellow wearing boy hissed before going up to the microphone. As he cleared his throat, the awesome background music started up.

 

_Welcome to the end of eras_

 

_Ice has melted back to life_

 

_Done my time and served my sentence_

 

_Dress me up and watch me die_

 

_If it feels good, tastes good_

 

_It must be mine_

 

_Dynasty decapitated_

 

_You just might see a ghost tonight_

 

Virgil was completely scandalized. Deceit was singing one of HIS favorite songs! He gritted his teeth a bit, especially when he heard Roman cheering for him. Patton and Logan were just curling up into each other's embrace, which was starting to worry Virgil in the back of his mind.

 

_And if you don't know, now you know_

 

Deceit let a spine chillingly evil smile work it's way on his face.

 

_I'm taking back the crown_

 

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

 

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

_The crown..._

 

_So close I can taste it_

 

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

Virgil cursed at himself when he realized he was muttering,"Finders keepers, losers weepers~"

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

Roman noticed that Deceit had winked his way, and just laughed softly in response. Roman truly was just awful at spotting the signs of when flirtatious or extremely heartwarming things were thrown his way. Virgil didn't know if he should be relieved or saddened by that fact at this point.

 

_Sycophants on velvet sofas_

 

_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

 

_I am so much more than royal_

 

_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

 

_If it feels good, tastes good_

 

_It must be mine_

 

_Heroes always get remembered_

 

_But you know legends never die_

 

"Virgil," Patton called to the boy who at this point was sulking in his chair.

 

_And if you don't know, now you know_

 

"What?" He inquired in return.

 

_I'm taking back the crown_

 

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

 

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

"What do you think about Logan?"

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

"Uh," He said, knowing that self esteem issues were probably Logan's problem currently.

 

_The crown_

 

He just wished he knew him better.

 

_So close I can taste it_

 

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

"I think he's a really nice guy, who just has a hard time expressing himself. I wish I knew him better, but I know that you love him more than anything. And that means that he has to be a fantastic person, despite any flaws he may have."

 

_Mortal kings are ruling castles_

 

_Welcome to my world of fun_

 

_Liars settle into sockets_

 

_Flip the switch and watch them run_

 

As Logan listened to him speak over the (admittedly good) singing, a tiny bit of a smile came on his face. That calmed whatever was plaguing him, at least on the outside.

 

_Oh, yeah, oh_

 

_I'm taking back, back, taking back, back_

 

_The crown_

 

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

 

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

_The crown_

 

_So close I can taste it_

 

_I see what's mine and take it_

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

He slid out on his knees as he sang out the last word, the whole place clapped for him. His voice was like butter, and he knew how to work the crowd. He removed all of his equipment, and went to sit down. He was immediately tackled with a hug from Roman, and he quickly hugged the brunette. Flames came out of the sides of Virgil's face as he watched this unfold before him.

 

"Ah, Deceit...you did so wonderful! You have a voice that is smoother than silk." The eccentric boy praised.

 

The half snake faced boy gave a soft purr,"Well, it's not half as smooth as my moves~"

 

Roman laughed softly, rolling his eyes. Deceit took his hand and smirked his way. "I sang it just for you~"

 

Roman yet again laughed,"Deceit you shouldn't have."

 

Virgil's spine prickled with disgust and hatred then, glaring at him from behind Roman's shoulder. Deceit caught his gaze, and a fight might have broke out if Patton didn't stand up immediately. "Well, I'm gonna sing a song for Logi bear to show him how much I love him. Aaaaaaaaaaand he is gonna come on stage with me~"

 

Logan sputtered in surprise,"Patton, I don't think-"

 

"If you ask me, sometimes you think just a bit too much. Now just come up with me so I can profess my love for you, kitten!" 

 

Without another word, Patton whisked Logan up to the stage and started setting things up. Roman began to cheer on and encourage them, and it wasn't long before Virgil joined in.

 

Patton held Logan's hand happily with the one not holding the karaoke microphone. "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Logan. He is the light of my life, and makes me my happy pappy self."

 

Logan gave a bashful grin, probably the happiest he had ever looked in front of a crowd of people. Patton gave a gentle kiss to his lips before beginning his song.

 

_You think I'm pretty_

 

_Without any make-up on_

 

_You think I'm funny_

 

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

 

_I know you get me_

 

_So I let my walls come down, down_

 

Virgil watched as Logan slowly got more flustered. He had guessed it was 'their song', considering the lightness and joy that was so obvious between the both of them. He also knew that the intellectual boy probably wasn't used to huge displays of affection like this.

 

_It looked like he was enjoying it regardless._

 

_Before you met me_

 

_I was alright_

 

_But things were kinda heavy_

 

_You brought me to life_

 

_Now every February_

 

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

 

Logan spun Patton on the stage, looking into each other's eyes. You could feel their love radiating from the stage. It made Virgil feel ever the lonelier, but he kept a happy face for them.

 

_Let's go all the way tonight_

 

_No regrets, just love_

 

_We can dance until we die_

 

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

 

The pair continued to dance together, causing the whole karaoke bar to burst into appleause.

 

_You make me feel_

 

_Like I'm livin'_

 

_A teenage dream_

 

_The way you turn me on_

 

_I can't sleep_

 

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

 

_Don't ever look back_

 

Patton wasn't as great of a singer as the others, but that didn't seem to matter. He was full of energy and sold his performance with his passion, even if the song was a bit high for his vocal register.

 

_My heart stops_

 

_When you look at me_

 

_Just one touch_

 

_Now, baby, I believe_

 

_This is real_

 

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 

_Don't ever look back_

 

It was surprising to see Logan busting so many moves. Maybe that was what his creative outlet was, Virgil couldn't help but ponder as he watched. Not that he thought Logan would ever admit to having such a creative outlet. 

 

_We drove to Cali_

 

_And got drunk on the beach_

 

_Got a motel_

 

_And built a fort out of sheets_

 

_I finally found you_

 

_My missing puzzle piece_

 

_I'm complete_

 

Wasn't it ironic that Virgil's teenage dreams were being crushed right before his eyes? It was clear Deceit was dancing to impress Roman, and his heart turned sour. Why him? Why now? Life was just starting to get good until he came along. He tapped his foot nervously, a sign that if things got worse he could be in big trouble.

 

_Let's go all the way tonight_

 

_No regrets, just love_

 

_We can dance until we die_

 

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

 

_You make me feel_

 

_Like I'm livin'_

 

_A teenage dream_

 

_The way you turn me on_

 

_I can't sleep_

 

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

 

_Don't ever look back_

 

They started up their dancing again, but the eyeliner wearing boy just couldn't focus anymore. He was shaking harder with each passing moment, brown eyes closing as to not show it.

 

_My heart stops_

 

_When you look at me_

 

_Just one touch_

 

_Now, baby, I believe_

 

_This is real_

 

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 

_Don't ever look back_

 

Logan was much happier now at this point, living for his sweet Patton's voice and adoring dancing with him.

 

_I'mma get your heart racing_

 

_In my skin-tight jeans_

 

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 

_Let you put your hands on me_

 

_In my skin-tight jeans_

 

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 

"Hey Roman, you want to dance?" The half reptilian faced boy offered.

 

_You make me feel_

 

_Like I'm livin'_

 

_A teenage dream_

 

_The way you turn me on_

 

Virgil glanced up in dismay, excepting Roman to accept the offer.

 

_I can't sleep_

 

_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_

 

_Don't ever look back, no_

 

"I'm fine sitting here but go ahead," Roman declined, glancing at Virgil for a moment,"The song is almost over anyway."

 

_My heart stops_

 

_When you look at me_

 

Deceit's eyes narrowed in Virgil's direction before he simply shrugged and looked up to the stage.

 

_Just one touch_

 

_Now, baby, I believe_

 

_This is real_

 

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

 

_Don't ever look back_

 

Logan pulled Patton super close, their gazes not wavering from each other.

 

_I'mma get your heart racing_

 

_In my skin-tight jeans_

 

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 

_Let you put your hands on me_

 

_In my skin-tight jeans_

 

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered for them. The couple shared a sweet kiss before setting up so whoever was next could go. "Logi?" Patton called with a whisper.

 

"Yes?" His boyfriend inquired.

 

"You're not inferior to anyone. We all love and appreciate you. The only person that may not is Deceit, and he seems like a big meanie anyway." 

 

Logan gave a soft hum of amusement, looking into his boyfriend's sparkling eyes. Times like these were the only times he could really feel. When Patton was there to give him love, and his heart really did stop when Patton looked at him. Without another word, he embraced his lover. It was only natural when the other squeezed him slightly to signify his joy upon receiving large amounts of PDA from the usually reclusive boy. 

 

When they sat back down, they were much more lively, but Logan still kept to himself as per usual. Virgil glanced over to Roman, who seemed deep in thought. "Hey."

 

Upon hearing his voice, the brunette snapped out of it,"Hm? What is it?"

 

"You gonna sing now?" Virgil said, gripping his arms to calm his shaking. It was best not to have an attack in public, especially not one that Roman could witness. "I have been waiting all night to hear you."

 

Roman had a sincere smile on his face upon hearing that. "Well, I can't disappoint my fans~"

 

Deceit winked at Roman,"You're gonna do perfectly, I know it."

 

Roman 'tsk'ed at them. "Flatterers~ Well, I'm not gonna tell you my song. You just have to sit back and let the magic happen."

 

He walked up to the stage to set up, and it was then that the real havoc was unleashed. "Hey Virgil, you know Roman would never go for someone like you, right?"

 

The purple haired boy felt his blood start to boil at the taunt, unable to hold himself back any longer. "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like he's very into you either."

 

His yellow eye flashed as he was about to say more, when Logan cut in. "If I may say something, I think neither of you should be making comments like that. Roman is not an object to be won."

 

Deceit let his eyes narrow once more, in sharp contrast to Virgil. The latter had shame running up his spine as the former snarled out,"You're one to talk. Most of the time, I don't even notice you exist. All you do is hide behind your boyfriend like he's a shield and do math homework."

 

Logan's hand fidgeted with fury at the insult before Patton cut in. "Hey! You better stop being mean to both of them or I'm going to tell Roman about it and he'll give you a talking to! And he won't be as nice as me."

 

Deceit trimmed his tongue then, crossing his arms and looking to the stage. Virgil sniffled softly, a few tears coming to his eyes. Patton noticed it and frowned. He didn't know alluded of this had affected him so much,"Hey, Virgil ar-"

 

"I think I'm just gonna go...it's obvious no one wants me here anyways." Virgil said, standing up in preparation to leave. 

 

The rainbow haired boy gently grabbed his arm. "Virgil, no please don't go. Roman won't like it if he found out you left..."

 

"He doesn't like me anyway, like Deceit said." 

 

"That's not true and you know it!" Patton cried out.

 

Roman then came over, realizing he left his phone at the table. He grabbed it, looking in bewilderment at his friends. "Is everything alright?"

 

Virgil looked away, ashamed of himself. He felt naive for thinking he meant anything to anyone,"...Yeah, everything is fine." 

 

Just as Virgil went to sit down, Roman gently grabbed his arm. "Do you want to come on stage with me?"

 

He couldn't help but glance at Deceit, who looked like he was literally biting back a snarky comment.  He nodded then, taking Roman's hand and walking on stage. The brunette gave a charming smile to Virgil and whispered giddily. "It's Dear Evan Hansen time!!"

 

Virgil weakly smiled in return, glad the good music would be able to soothe him. What he didn't know was that Roman saw most of what happened. He didn't know what got into Deceit, but he swore to himself that he would give him a talking to. Virgil meant a lot to him, which he knew he didn't have the best way of showing but he tried. And now was one of those times. Once he had everything set up, he pulled up a chair for Virgil to sit. 

 

The music started up, and Roman looked so ecstatic to begin. He needed this too, it wasn't just Virgil that required soothing music.

 

_End of May or early June_

 

_This picture-perfect afternoon we shared_

 

_Drive the winding country road_

 

_Grab a scoop at À La Mode_

 

_And then we're there_

 

Virgil's heart almost slammed out of his chest, finding his voice completely decadent and perfectly fitting. He was so smitten, the poor boy.

 

_An open field that's framed with trees_

 

_We pick a spot and shoot the breeze_

 

_Like buddies do_

 

Roman glanced back at Virgil when he sang the word 'buddies'. The purple haired kid ignored the shriveling in his heart at being addressed as only his buddy, but shoved it aside. This was too good a moment for him to make it about that.

 

_Quoting songs by our favorite bands_

 

_Telling jokes no one understands_

 

_Except us two_

 

_And we talk and take in the view_

 

Deceit, Patton, and Logan all cheered from their seats, some seeming more enthusiastic than others.

 

_All we see is sky for forever_

 

_We let the world pass by for forever_

 

_Feels like we could go on for forever this way_

 

_Two friends on a perfect day_

 

It was honestly smart of Roman to separate the two. Virgil honestly would have left, and this left the reptilian boy at the mercy of Patton. He was soft and cute, but would fight you if you hurt those he loved.

 

_We walk a while and talk about_

 

_The things we'll do when we get out of school_

 

_Bike the Appalachian trail or_

 

_W_ _rite a book or learn to sail_

 

_Wouldn't that be cool?_

 

Virgil nodded as the singer looked back at him, and couldn't help but softly sing along with Roman on the next part. 

 

_There's nothing that we can't discuss_

 

_Like girls we wish would notice us but never do_

 

_He looks around and says to me_

 

_"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"_

 

_And I say, "Me too"_

 

_And we talk and take in the view_

 

_We just talk and take in the view_

 

It was actually quite quiet, Roman definitely being the best singer of their friends, so much so that he was able to captivate everyone there into silence. That was honestly no easy task.

 

_All we see is sky for forever_

 

_We let the world pass by for forever_

 

_Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way_

 

_All we see is light for forever_

 

_Cause the sun shines bright for forever_

 

_Like we'll be alright for forever this way_

 

_Two friends on a perfect day_

 

Roman pulled Virgil up to a stand, smiling warmly at him. This was his way of apologizing for Deceit being so rude to Virgil. He felt responsible for it all. He did invite everyone so he wouldn't have to be alone with Deceit...he should have known that would have up settled at least the one who asked him in the first place.

 

_And there he goes_

 

_Racing toward the tallest tree_

 

_From far across the yellow field I hear him calling, "Follow me"_

 

_There we go_

 

_Wondering how the world might look from up so high_

 

_One foot after the other_

 

_One branch then to another_

 

_I climb higher and higher_

 

_I climb 'til the entire_

 

_Sun shines on my face_

 

Virgil's heart was still going 'doki doki' in his chest, staring at Roman with undivided attention.

 

_And I suddenly feel the branch give way_

 

_I'm on the ground_

 

_My arm goes numb_

 

_I look around_

 

_And I see him come to get me_

 

_He's come to get me_

 

_And everything's okay_

 

Roman then grabbed his hand, gently yet slowly. It was like he was asking permission, and Virgil granted it with tinged cheeks. He knew it didn't mean anything. It was so obvious he did it in a friendly way.

 

_All we see is sky for forever_

 

_We let the world pass by for forever_

 

_Buddy, you and I for forever this way, this way_

 

_All we see is light_

 

_'Cause the sun burns bright_

 

_We could be alright for forever this way_

 

_Two friends_

 

_True friends_

 

_On a perfect day_

 

Once again the bar burst into cheers and claps, the loudest coming from their home table. Roman gave a gentle smile to Virgil as he began to clean everything up. "I am so sorry about Deceit...I dunno what has gotten into him."

 

He bit his lip anxiously as he put the microphone in place. "I don't care...it's not your fault at all so don't worry about it too much."

 

After thinking for a moment, Roman accepted it and they headed back to the table. Their chatter was reduced to an agreement to go home since everyone who wanted to go got their turn. They each said goodbye to each other and separated in the parking lot.

 

As Virgil arrived home, he pretty much flopped on the bed. The day was filled with mixed emotions...all he knew was that he was going to sketch all bit and then head to bed. He couldn't handle much more today. He grabbed the small pad and began to draw a slumped, sorrowful figure. He was crying, his heart shattered. When he realized he started to shake a bit, he tosses his book aside. He pulled the covers up to his chest and closed his eyes effortlessly.

 

He just hoped he and Deceit could be more civil next time, for Roman's sake. He didn't want to cause a scene again.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //TRIGGER WARNING: DARK THEMES ARE HINTED AT IN THIS CHAPTER PROCEED WITH CAUTION 

Virgil walked into Drama club with a void in his stomach and his head hung low. Ever since karaoke night, the two had been trying to avoid each other, to little avail. Virgil had spent lunch in his English class, but still gave Roman his fruit snacks at Drama club. They had still talked since then, since they had to work on their project together, and neither were joyful about that arrangement. It was presentation day. The swords were taped, they were memorized, and soon all eyes would be on them. Their conversations before the performance were strictly buisness, which Virgil seemed grateful for. He found it strange but decided to accept it, since it was better than the rest of their rehersals. As they waited behind the curtain however, they had their first real conversation in a long while, and the buisness oriented vibe Deceit had been giving off deminished. "So," The scaly boy hissed,"You ready to choke and make yourself look like an idiot in front of Roman?"

 

His chocolate eyes narrowed and he spun around to face the other. "Look, I don't wanna fight you, until our scene obviously. If you respect Roman at all, you should just focus on trying to win him over and just pretend I don't exist. You have been, except for when you're kicking me around."

 

He chuckled,"That's where you're wrong. I've been watching you, Virgil. I know exactly how to hit your nerves. And I know Roman doesn't want me to mess with you, but as long as Tweedle Dork and Tweedle Dumb aren't around, I can screw with your head as much as I want."

 

Virgil didn't dignify that with a response, disgusted by him.

 

"Grab your sword, charcoal face. Picani is calling~"

 

With a low grumble beginning to fester in his throat, he grabbed his rapier. He walked on stage and got into position, glancing slightly at the crowd to see Roman, Logan, Patton and Joan all smiling at them. Deceit introduced their scene before they began,"Virgil and I are doing a modified version of the confrontation between Mercutio and Tybalt in Romeo and Juliet. Please, enjoy."

 

All of the students cheered in support until the two boys got in position, each set of eyes narrowed. Virgil couldn't help but remember all of the painstaking rehersals the two had to endure this whole time.

 

"O calm dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." Virgil called out, drawing his sword out of it's sheath and pointing it toward Deceit,"Tybalt, you ratcatcher, will you walk?" He questioned, thinking about everything Deceit had done to him to make him look like an idiot. Not just in front of Roman though, even when no one else even knew where they were.

 

He despised this boy, he didn't think he could keep this ruse alive. The ruse that he actually wanted to be his friend. He didn't want him around. He wanted life to be simple, and painless. He knew it was a horrible desire, but he almost wanted to go back before he met Roman that day, before he started feeling how he did. He didn't want his friends to care. He just wished he was a blurred figure in the background. No name. No face. Just someone who makes a little cameo because they accidentally got caught in the shot of the camera. Not the subject. How could one person cause him so much joy and pain at the same time?

 

 

"What wouldst thou have with me?" Deceit said with a challenging look in his eyes, smirk prevalent on his face.

 

 

A growl settled in Virgil's throat as he looked into his one deformed eye. This man was a liar, and a fraud,"Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives, that I mean to make bold withal, and, as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out."

 

 

With a scripted yet sinister chuckle and the drawing of his sword, he sneers,"I am for you."

 

Then they started their fighting sequence. At first it was a good clean fight, perfectly coreographed. Almost like a dance. As the scene progressed however, it became sloppy and fueled by deep rage and frustration. It looked so real, and Picani seemed deeply impressed with the unbridled hatred they had managed to capture. But those who had spent their free time with these boys knew that this display wasn't acting. Especially Roman and Patton, who had witnessed it the most. It was only scripted again when Virgil grudgingly left himself open to be 'stabbed' by the sword, something he never would have done otherwise. He fell, said his curse upon the houses with words of venom, and 'died'.

 

Mr. Picani rose to a stand and applauded, and the others did too, though one person was doing it out of respect rather than enjoyment of the performance. The same boy who was the object of both of the actors affections.

 

The rest of the groups performed their scenes before Virgil even attempted to look over at Roman. He knew that he was upset. He could tell. He was surprised to be met with a harsh gaze, and instantly shame and frustration overtook his whole body. "Roman..."

 

"No Virgil, I don't want you to say anything."

 

He bit his lip harshly, looking away from him. He didn't even look up when Deceit purred out,"I was great huh, Roman?"

 

"I don't want to hear it from you either! Both of you are just- I don't understand why you can't just get along!" Roman cried, looking between them.

 

"Because, he has been nothing but rude to me," Virgil began,"And he always-"

 

"How is he rude to you, hm?" Roman inquired as if that were the silliest thing he had ever heard.

 

"He pushed me down in the hallway. He calls me rude things, not to mention he talks about Logan and Patton like that behind their backs too! And you're too caught up in him stroking your ego to see that!" Virgil snapped, at last.

 

Roman huffed, offended. "I do no-"

 

"Yes. You do. We all see it. You don't even like him, at least that's what you told me, and you use him to make yourself feel better. So you are blind to the way he abuses me and everyone else besides you, because of that. I was blind too though, because I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me, but you kept me around to stroke your ego too, didn't you?!" He had begun to shake a few moments ago, rattled by his anxiety screaming at him to stop talking.

 

Roman frowned,"Virgil, of course not..."

 

Virgil was shaking violently at this point, and Roman reached out to him and he just slapped his hand away. "No. You don't get to pretend everything is okay for guilt tripping ME after being so oblivious to literally everything! You tried to make me the bad guy, but no one was in danger up there. I was just angry at someone for harassing me, and I had every right to be. He and I acted our scene out, so lay off! And don't talk to me."

 

Patton stood up to console Virgil but he already got out of his chair and left. The purple haired boy was done with this. Done with all of them. He remembered how every single rehearsal Deceit would degrade him and push him around when he made a mistake. How he was making him look bad. How he had to explain away the bruises to his mom and so called 'friends'. How he was constantly told Roman would never love a loser like him. And he left that classroom, thinking that maybe he was right. Maybe Roman never would, after all how could someone love someone who doesn't even love themself? He kept walking. He walked all the way home, head down and hands in his pockets. 

 

And it was as if he had disappeared. Virgil didn't show up at lunch. He didn't come to Drama club. He barely showed up at school. He barely expressed any emotions. He kept his head down. It was as if Roman never came into his life in the first place. His mother could tell by the way he shut himself in his room that it was even worse than before. He didn't even want to eat on spaghetti night, but she left him a plate on his desk despite his protests anyway. After months of her son falling deep into what she assumed to be depression, she decided she couldn't just sit there and watch it happen anymore. Finally, she opened his bedroom door.

 

Never, in her life, had she been more horrified than what she saw in that moment.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Okay, so PSA before this chapter, I know many of you will be confused if I don't explain it beforehand, but this chapter will be taking place before the cliffhanger of last chapter. If you remember, I said the cliffhanger took place months after the argument (4 months, to be specific). There are extreme time jumps, I know that this will be confusing so I will map out the time line for you
> 
> // Beginning: 1 month after argument 
> 
> Middle: 2 months after beginning  
> 
> End: Same month as cliffhanger
> 
> So just remember that as you read this chapter
> 
> //Also, there will be some trigger warnings for some light violence and mentions of blood in this chapter, I don't like spoiling it but I have to make sure I don't scar anyone
> 
> //I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy

Roman felt a sudden craving take over him, one of sugary, artificial fruity goodness. He knew exactly what he was craving, and who he was craving. He spurned away those thoughts, knowing that reminding himself of that day and that guilt would only cause him to regress into those feelings again. He set his food tray on the table and took a seat, looking at his best friend Patton. Typically the two would be immersed in a conversation by now, but the rainbow haired boy was looking off at the distance.

 

He didn't even have to guess what Patton was looking at, now stuffing his face with the sorry excuse their highschool called food. He looked to the person on the other side of him, the normal side of his face being most visible. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to know what really is up with his face, that doubt that has been implanted in him long ago by that same person he couldn't get out of his mind. Deceit caught his gaze before he could open his mouth to ask, however,"Hey there, you seem quiet today."

 

The brunette gave a little shrug, looking up at him with what seemed to be sad eyes,"I've just had a lot on my mind, lately."

 

The reptilian faced boy smiled at him,"Well, you can tell me anything, Roman."

 

Roman gently tapped his foot underneath the table before letting out a louder sigh. "Well, if I'm being honest. The school musical is coming up and...I planned to audition alongside someone and...due to recent events, I can't do that anymore. I still want to audition, and I can do it alone...I just feel bad."

 

Deceit gave a soft laugh,"Don't worry, Roman. He can handle auditioning on his own. You go do it, you obviously are the most talented person in this school." 

 

Normally that would give Roman a buzz of confidence, not that he would ever admit that he needed such. It didn't this time due to the seed of doubt that had been planted in his mind by a certain someone. When he glanced back at Patton and saw he no longer was staring in that direction anymore, he simply nodded in response to Deceit. Why did Patton care so much about someone who left them to do whatever he wanted anyway? Why did he himself still care so much? Roman didn't think he did, he denied that he did despite thinking about him constantly. "I should just go. It's for the best. I'll just have to talk to Picani, since he's running it."

 

Deceit patted his shoulder,"And after you get lead role, you could come to my house. I could help you run your lines."

 

Roman gave him a grin and decided he would do it. After all, what did he have to lose? Although the look on Deceit's face was a bit unnerving, he shrugged the feeling off to being due to the fact his face wasn't normal. "That's good. Alright. Alright! I'm gonna do this."

 

Slow, idle chatter took up the rest of lunch until at one point, Patton and Logan had left to go talk to someone. Roman didn't really know who, all Patton said was that they were gonna go visit a friend. Roman explained more about the musical to Deceit, talking about the wonderful leading male role he would be hoping to play. Deceit continued to look slightly unnerving throughout the conversation, but Roman continued to shrug it off.

 

After lunch ended, Roman headed to his next class, mind buzzing with what he should do for his audition song and monologue. There were so many wonderful choices! Although, he did think he had more talent then the rest of the school had in their pinkie fingers. He could just reuse his karaoke song and monologue from the Drama project and still score lead role. Painful memories seared through him as he thought about both events however. Flashes in his mind to those delicate brown eyes staring up at him, the smile he always adored, little happy moments that felt so distant now...all gone. Due to being so lost in thought, he bumped into someone. He noticed they had a black hood over their head and dropped their books. When Roman bent down to help this stranger, feeling guilty that he caused them to drop their belongings, he heard a familiar voice growl. "I got this."

 

Out of sheer shock he stopped, and let the boy pick up his things. Those memories flooded his mind again, and he searched desperately for a glimpse of his face. When he did, he saw moisture trailing down his cheeks. He stood up, trying desperately to say something, as he watched the purple haired boy run down the hallway. While he watched the boy sprint away, a folded up paper fell out of his opened zipper on his pin decorated bag. Roman immediately went to pick it up, resisting the temptation to read it. He put it in his backpack, just so he knew he had it somewhere where the boy could ask for it if it were that important to him.

 

Throughout the day, his focus had been scattered, thinking about his past. He had no idea why he just couldn't let things go. Virgil obviously didn't want to see him. Besides, he had Patton and Logan and Deceit. Though, as he thought about that situation, he became dissatisfied with it also. Patton was always off in La La Land or talking to Logan, very clearly upset with him but too nice to say it. Logan never really talked to him much ever, but this situation wasn't helping that either. Then there was Deceit...

 

He was nice enough, he supposed. He was kind and sweet and handsome but...there always was just something off about him. He felt horrible for feeling that way though, it wasn't like he could control it. Roman supposed it was just the underlying rudeness that he tried to forget existed. He knew that the accusations about him couldn't have just came out of thin air. Deceit apologized for his actions after the fight, so why was he still so hung up on this? 

 

Eventually he made his way to the Drama room, smiling brightly as he saw his teacher. Club hadn't started yet, so he would take this opportunity to speak with him. "Mr. Picani! May I have your attention for a moment?"

 

The teacher had been looking over a paper on his clipboard when he heard his name. He looked at Roman with his signature smile as he said,"Sure! What is it you wanna talk about, Roman?"

 

It was then that Roman went into his ambitions for auditioning for the musical. He told him of every little detail, so immersed in the conversation that he didn't notice a set of eyes staring at him from the doorway. Mr. Picani gave Roman a wide smile, nodding immediately. "That sounds great, Roman. You are one of the best actors I have ever seen grace this school. And you have a great shot, since you're the only one to come up and ask for the lead part so far."

 

Picani turned to write the audition date on a sticky note before handing it to the ambitious boy. Roman took it with a happy little chirp of thanks, before sitting in his seat. Deceit was next to walk in, almost right after Roman sat down. After everyone filed in, Roman snapped his attention to that day's lesson. He didn't even glance at the empty seat beside him, he refused to. It held the memories of a person he wished were still here, despite all of his efforts to forget him. It was like he was missing the main puzzle piece in his picture called life, like he had lost what gave him purpose. Roman just told himself to focus on the musical, as that was his main priority right then.

 

 

Audition day came up 2 months later, and Roman had picked out his outfit weeks in advance. When he was called, he walked out to the stage. He introduced himself, took three seconds, and began his monologue. Friendly faces in the crowd were there to watch, since they too auditioned. Patton, Logan, Deceit and Joan all were there to support each other. They were a bit surprised when Roman began his audition song though, since they remembered that day and who it was for as well as Roman tried to forget it. It was almost poetic, in a way. Since that song was about a fake friendship that never happened, just so the main character could reach his goals. Roman wouldn't ever say the friendship he had with Virgil was fake, but it at the very least, failed to be. He didn't notice he was crying until it was over and everyone clapped for him. He forged a smile and took his bow, before taking his seat beside Patton.

 

He sat through the rest of the auditions, barely able to focus. He didn't want those tears. He knew everyone saw. He still sounded great, so what was the problem? He felt weak. He felt like he was supposed to have forgotten. He didn't want to feel hurt. He didn't want to rationalize that it was for the best and he deserved it anyways. He didn't want to worry excessively about it either...but those strange parts overwhelmed him now. He hated to say it, but when Patton finally asked him what was wrong, he simply stated,"I miss him."

 

 

One month later, the cast had finally been posted. Roman practically glued himself to the Drama room door just so he could know right when Picani would make the posting. When the door finally opened, he was excited to see his khaki wearing teacher holding a scarlet red paper. "Excited for the posting, hm?" Picani  inquired while walking past the excited teen.

 

"Yes!" Roman exclaimed in response,"Very excited!"

 

Picani then pinned the red paper to the corkboard in the hall before playfully ruffling Roman's hair. "Well, take a look."

 

Roman fixed up his hair quickly before bounding over to the paper, holding onto the edges tightly as he read it over. Warmth filled his chest as he noticed his name placed carefully beside the main male lead. He squealed in joy, twirling around like the secret Dork he was. When the other's came by to read, they were all pleased with their positions. Well...most of them, anyways. As the reptilian boy looked over the paper, his eyes narrowed in disapproval. Roman's understudy? He felt like he had just been slapped in the face. He wasn't worried however, he had a few tricks up his sleeve to get the position he really wanted.

 

Rehearsals started the next day, and for the next few weeks, everything was normal. Everyone practiced over and over, oftentimes Roman getting to try out a scene and Deceit followed suit right after. It was all according to plan, and progress was being swiftly made. It was one night after a longer rehersal that everything changed. Deceit had decided to bring Roman over so they could practice scenes together and take notes. Roman looked around the shabby apartment with withheld disgust. It was tacky and gross, but he wasn't going to say anything. After all, Deceit was just a teenage boy living by himself. No parents to help him police himself. Roman smiled at Deceit as he pulled the script out of his backpack, trying to distract himself from the sub par atmosphere. "Well, shall we get started?"

 

Deceit gently licked his lips a bit before humming,"Actually, there was something I wanted to get off my chest first."

 

"Oh?" Roman hummed, not noticing his strange behavior, since he was still digging around in his bag.

 

"Yes," Deceit said, walking up behind Roman and holding something that winked in the low lighting of the room. "You know, I was really hoping to be the lead..."

 

Roman gave a soft chuckle,"I know, you're almost as ambitious as me. I'm sorry Deceit, but I guess Picani just perfered my emotional investment." 

 

It was then that Roman finally looked up, confused when Deceit wasn't there. Then he turned, facing him and giving him a smile. It was a weird place to stand but he shrugged it off, like he always did with Deceit's quirks. "It wasn't emotional investment," Deceit hissed,"It was you, not being able to get over that loser."

 

Roman felt surprise ripple up his spine,"I am over hi-"

 

"Then kiss me," Deceit challenged, knowing that Roman wouldn't.

 

And Roman didn't. Not even close. He even backed away a bit,"Look, Deceit, I think you're sweet but-"

 

"That's not my name." The reptilian faced boy growled once more,"I'm not who you think I am at all. Everything I have ever done was to play you and your little friends. I've been watching all of you. I have tried to be like everyone else. I just wanted to be in Highschool again."

 

Roman's eyes widened, not sure if he was understanding this correctly,"W-What-"

 

"I am a scientist from Chicago that...had a little bit of an accident with one of my experiments. Now I look like this. And because of this, I was abandoned by my friends, my family...and I just wanted to be a little boy again. And now that I am, I can be the little boy who gets to be the star in the musical." Deceit finished, backing Roman to a wall.

 

His heart raced, looking into Deceit's yellow eye with fear pulsing through his veins. "I trusted you!"

 

The other just laughed,"Well, I guess next time you won't trust someone who won't even tell you his real name." 

 

Roman screamed once the glittery object punctured his chest. He crumpled to the floor, vision all blurry. He watched the figure grab his script and escape, blinking slowly as he laid there. He also saw a red puddle forming around him after the figure had fled. He was useless, laying there helplessly. He closed his eyes, and felt his breaths getting more shallow by the moment.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I would like to start this chapter off by thanking Quiet.Games for making fanart for this series, I love it so much and would love to see more from the loyal fans of this story
> 
> //I have never been so happy with a fanfiction nor have I had such great people follow one of my stories, so thank you all for making this possible. I will say though that sadly, this series will be reaching it's end sometime soon, this won't be the last chapter, but it is very fast approaching
> 
> //This chapter will have time skips much like the last chapter, so just know the time period skips a lot
> 
> //Also, there is GRAPHIC DETAILS AND SOME ELEMENTS THAT CAN MAKE PEOPLE UPSET in this chapter, so be aware of your limits and please don't read if you can't handle it
> 
> //Thank you all for being in my life, I love you guys

Patton wasn't the type of person to try and create conflict, but sometimes honesty caused unwanted conflict. The one thing Patton valued more than peace was honesty.

 

He greatly respected Virgil for being honest to Roman on the day of the fight. It was something that he had been trying to call him out on for a long time, but Virgil obviously beat him to the punch. 

 

At the lunch table he had watched where the purple loving boy had went, ignoring both Roman and Deceit. Virgil was sitting alone by the trashcans, a blue tray in his lap and looking miserable. Patton couldn't stand the sight of it. He grabbed Logan's hand and they dashed off to say something to him, not even attempting to say goodbye to Roman or Deceit.

 

Those same creamy brown eyes that they had all missed, looked up at the pair. They had smeared ugly eyeliner framing them, looking as messy as can be. The boy glanced up at the couple with confusion, as well as pain hidden within his eyes. "What do you guys want?" 

 

Patton gently took a seat beside him,"You looked lonely...I had to come over and say hi!!" 

 

Virgil glanced away from them as Logan sat as well. "I'm okay. I chose to be alone, remember?"

 

The purple haired boy frowned a bit as Patton gently said,"I don't want Roman to get in the way of our friendship though..."

 

"It's kinda late for that..."

 

"You miss it. You miss all of us. You can't lie to me, Verge."

 

Patton watched as he sunk into his coat and looked at the tiled floor. The rainbow haired boy whispered,"You know I've been hurt by love too Virgil. I know where you are..."

 

Patton felt it all come back to him as Virgil pulled him in for a hug. Freshman year. Him. Patton remembered all the times he would stare at him at lunch, gushing over his good looks to Logan. At the time, he had no idea Logan was head over heels for him. The poor boy didn't make it easy. One day, Logan finally ushered Patton to talk to 'dream boy'. 'Dream boy' admitted to liking him back, and before long they were together. Patton was too caught up in delusions to realize what was wrong. 

 

On Valentine's Day that year, Patton had been expecting something. Anything. There were no flowers, no note, no chocolates. Just...nothing. At one point in the middle of one of his classes he had to use the bathroom, and found 'dream boy' making out with another man in an unlocked bathroom stall. 

 

"Thank God for Logan..." He whispered to himself, feeling his fingers entwine with the said boy's own fingers. 

 

There were weeks of tears, Logan and Roman trying to keep the poor boy optimistic...at least, somewhat. Roman was always tied up in family responsibilities at the time however, So 95% of the time it was Logan supporting him. Only after being held in Logan's arms over and over did Patton learn that he actually meant something. That it wasn't his fault. 

 

Eventually, Patton started crushing on Logan in return. Roman knew that they liked each other, and often teased Patton mercilessly. It was a normal day at lunch was when they finally got together. Their hands had gently and accidentally brushed together, then Logan took the initiative to hold his hand. Patton turned deeply red, but didn't dare pull away. Before he knew it, they had their lips pressed together. Roman had finally gotten his food and squealed at the sight of them, nearly dropping his tray. 

 

Patton snapped his attention back to the present, looking down at where he thought Virgil was. He couldn't quite see though, since his eyes were blurred with tears. "Life isn't a perfect, straightforward thing, Virgil. But that...doesn't mean you should isolate yourself. We're here for you."

 

Logan had been trying to get his lover's attention for the past few minutes. "He left already."

 

"What?!" Patton screamed,"Where did he go?"

 

Logan shrugged,"He just...ran off."

 

Patton gave a heavy sigh, standing up slowly. He was a little frustrated that Virgil wanted to give up so easily. He decided he would keep an eye on him, throughout the school day at The very least.

 

And he did, whenever he happened to pass by him. It was to his surprise that he saw Virgil's interaction with Roman in the hallway. He had caught up to Virgil at some point after school and gently pulled him into a hug. "Are you doing okay?" 

 

Virgil gave a sigh,"Leave me alone Patton." 

 

Patton's brown eyes widened as Virgil pushed himself out of the embrace and to his bus. Patton was dumbfounded, sitting there thinking about it until Logan came to pick him up finally. When they were driving, Patton looked up suddenly. "Stop the car!!"

 

This caused Logan to slam on the breaks, and before he could ask what was wrong, Patton had already jumped out of the car. He parked it on the side of the road before catching up to him, noticing he had stepped into this run down apartment. "What are you?"

 

Patton looked over his shoulder and frantically tried to explain. "Deceit came running out of here, which means something is in-" 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he turned back to what was in front of him. There was his best friend for years and years, bleeding out on the floor right in front of him. He didn't even think as he sat Roman up so he wouldn't choke in the blood. He looked frantically for some sort of rag or towel to apply pressure to the wound. When finally finding one, he noticed Logan calling the ambulance. It was the first time he had ever seen Logan shake like that. 

 

Patton didn't even feel the tears falling down his face. He just kept putting pressure on it, and whuspering,"It'll be okay...I won't let you die...I won't let you die..."

 

A few days later, Patton found himself in the car again. He was staring in the dashboard, head buzzing with everything that had happened. He remembered the police questioning them, not being able to see Roman, since they weren't his family, and crying in Logan's arms all over again. Today was the day when they could finally see him. They figured they should go see Virgil first, since they found Virgil's note in Roman's other stuff when they collected it. The rainbow haired boy couldn't believe that two of his favorite people could have died on that very same night. He could have lost everything. Both were so special to him. Both were his close friends.

 

Logan lead them to the reception desk, asking for the rooms of both men. He recalled the darker skinned woman with black glasses and a darling smile that complimented the frame of her black hair sweetly saying to him. "You're in luck! They have the same hospital room." 

 

"You're kidding," Logan had responded,"The odds of that are...infitesimal!"

 

She showed him the board with all the patient rooms. "I'm not making it up sir. They're in room 304. Please be quiet when visiting, in case there are patients trying to sleep."

 

Patton stuck close to him as they made their way there. Neither really spoke. They were both just mostly in shock still, over everything. Patton lightly pushed open the door, surprised to hear voices. 

 

He recognized Roman's right away. "I'm so stupid...I shouldn't...I should never have doubted you...Virgil, I'm such an idiot!"

 

There was a moment of silence between the too. It was clear Roman was crying. Virgil's voice was more broken, and gentle with weakness. "No...I'm the idiot. You should have seen my mom's face when I woke up. She look so betrayed...so...depressed. My god...I'm the most selfish person alive...I ruined everything..."

 

"Virgil, no. I caused all of this," The first boy insisted,"If I had just...trusted you then...then neither of us would be in these hospital beds right now."

 

Finally, Patton decided to step in. "Neither of you are idiots. Virgil...you did screw up by thinking that doing this...that ending your life was the answer...but that doesn't mean everything is your fault. You are just a good guy who is just hurting..." He sniffled a bit, obviously affected by all of these events as much as anyone would be.

 

"And Roman...you had no idea about Deceit. Yes, you should have listened to Virgil, but it's not like anyone could have predicted that he was going to try to kill you!" He finished, looking at the ground before hugging his friends as lightly and gently as he could possibly manage.

 

Logan adjusted his glasses before hugging them in the same manner. "Speaking of which...he's been apprehended by the police. He's going to jail for a very very very long time...he shouldn't be able to bother us ever again."

 

Roman gave a gentle nod,"That's...that's good...he's a sick, twisted, slimy-"

 

Logan cleared his throat,"Although he has a partially snake skinned face, he's not actually slimy."

 

Virgil gave a very week laugh at the interaction,"It's just an expression..."

 

"Ah," Logan said with a slight, sheepish smile,"Right. My bad."

 

When the couple turned their heads to Roman, he noticed he was staring at Virgil. It was obvious he held guilt and some form of responsibility for what had happened. He didn't even care about his own wounds or Deceit, really. He just wanted Virgil to be okay. He just wanted to jump out of that bed, hold him close, and tell him how much he loves---

 

"Virgil," Was all he managed to say before the other boy's soft brown eyes met with his own. "I...Will you promise me that we'll never do this again. That we'll never let someone else separate us. Our friendship. And that...you'll never think for even a second that I don't care about you? Because I do. You're one of the only people who have ever really liked me for who I am."

 

Virgil stared at him for a long time, almost seemingly lost in thought before nodding slowly. "I promise...as long as you promise to never trust creepy snake guys ever again."

 

The wounded boy managed a soft laugh before agreeing. He was happy just to have Virgil back as his friend. After all, it wasn't like Virgil would ever love him after something like that. He screwed up. And he knew that he would be okay not being loved back as long as Virgil was happy. He knew at one point that that was what Virgil had wanted for him, right?

 

It wasn't long before the doctors came by and their two friends had to leave. Patton waved goodbye to everyone before reluctantly walking out of the door. He and Logan had decided to invite Virgil's mother and Roman's family together to all hang out with them, so they could all cope with this together and check on them. Logan kept his arm secured around Patton almost the whole time, knowing the boy liked being held close when distressed. This caused the latter to smile a little, truly feeling lucky to have been blessed with Logan in his life. When he laid in bed that night, his mind could only wonder what the future would hold next. Deceit was in jail. His friends were healing...how long until life went back to the way was supposed to be? How long until it was just highschool again?


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Welcome to the final chapter of the series! I'm so sad to end this series, but it's time to finally let it go. Thank you for all the support and love this series has been given, it really means a lot to me! 
> 
> //Ending it on a short one was needed, since there isn't much of a story left to tell for these beautiful gay boys. I hope everyone who enjoyed this series loved it till the end, and will always tell the ones that they love that they love them.
> 
> //Here we go, for the last time

The lights in the room were dimmed to almost black, and the room was silent with the strange occurrence that rarely happened at the karaoke bar. Two figures walked onto the stage, holding hands. They shared a quick glance before two spotlights flashed on their figures. The first part of the song started with the purple haired boy on the right. As the punchy background music started up, he took a deep breath.

 

_I've been hearing symphonies_

 

 

_Before all I heard was silence_

 

_A rhapsody for you and me_

 

_And every melody is timeless_

 

_Life was stringing me along_

 

_Then you came and you cut me loose_

 

_Was solo singing on my own_

 

_Now I can’t find the key without you_

 

The brunette haired boy now had his turn to sing. He was smiling more genuinely than ever before in his life.

 

_And now your song is on repeat_

 

_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_

 

_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_

 

_So if you want the truth_

 

Virgil walked over to Roman as they sang this part together.

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

_Symphony_

 

_Like a love song on the radio_

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

Roman got to sing by himself again, having a blast up there with Virgil. He thought about their time in the hospital. 

 

_I'm sorry if it’s all too much_

 

_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_

_And I was runnin' out of luck_

 

_I never thought I’d find this feeling_

 

_'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies_

 

_Before all I heard was silence_

 

_A rhapsody for you and me_

 

_And every melody is timeless_

 

Virgil had the next part, the transition being flawless.

_And now your song is on repeat_

 

 

_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_

 

 

 _And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  

 

_So if you want the truth_

 

Before long, Virgil was pulled into Roman's arms. His heart pounded quickly as they stared into each other's eyes.

 

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

_Symphony_

 

Like a love song on the radio 

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

Roman gently spun Virgil around before pulling him close for a dance. The cheers from all of the people attending only caused Virgil's cheeks to go red. Patton and Logan were the loudest cheerers though, since they had never seen either have such a blatant romantic energy around them.

 

_And now your song is on repeat_

 

_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_

 

_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_

 

_So if you want the truth_

 

_I just wanna be part of your symphony_

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

_Symphony_

 

_Like a love song on the radio_

 

_Symphony_

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

_Symphony_

 

_Like a love song on the radio_

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

Roman dipped the purple loving boy as they sang the last note together. Through the chorus of claps of their friends and strangers, Roman pulled Virgil back up. Much to the surprise of the latter, their lips caught each other's  on the way up. The claps exploded into cheers then, when they quickly realized the sign of affection. Patton hooted and hollered in joy, feeling like that moment made up for all of the pain and heartache this school year brought.

 

When their lips finally parted, Virgil looked up at Roman in complete surprise. He was unable to speak, due to the shock of the sudden kiss to his lips. Roman smiled at him as he pulled him back up from the dip. "I love you, Virgil. I have loved you since the moment our eyes met. I just didn't want to admit it because I was afraid of you not loving me back. It was stupid, in all honesty. And it was stupid to trust Deceit and to fight with you...you were so right...I just lost sight of the one thing I really wanted...which is you. But I have regained myself, and now, now I want to tell the whole world that I love you! That I wanna be your boyfriend! And no matter what happens, you are the only thing I really care about in this world!"

 

People cheered, staring at Virgil as they waited for his response. The purple haired boy looked around a bit before smiling shyly,"Of course I will be your boyfriend, are you crazy?!" 

 

Soon, these two love birds were holding hands in the halls, always found in the same room together, cuddling and kissing before separating to classes and things. Now, you may be wondering, what about the play? The lead and understudy both couldn't make it, so they assigned the role of lead to Logan and made Patton the love interest. When summer came along, Virgil's mom let all the boys hang out together at the house whenever they wanted. She too, eventually found her price charming, and once he got married to Virgil's mom, they never had to worry about money issues again.

 

Not everyone had a happy ending though. Deceit was spending his life in jail for attempted murder, much to Roman's relief. Everything turned out just how it should, and although Virgil and Roman have the occasional fight, they always reconcile quickly. And they lived happily ever after. 

 

The end.


End file.
